


Dennis & Brooke.

by WritingForMany



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Ex, Dennis Severs - Freeform, Dennis and Brooke, Miscarriage, Other, Smut, taron egerton - Freeform, the smoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForMany/pseuds/WritingForMany
Summary: This is the first book in this mini series.





	1. Chapter One.

It was another busy day at work and Brooke was finding it difficult to concentrate. She had people screaming at her and then there was the added pressure having to be out of her workplace in time to pick up her daughter Lexa from school, which she was sure she wasn’t going to be able to do. She looked at the clock and grumbled. “Miss Hamilton, my office now!” Mr. Caruthers yelled as he marched past Brooke’s desk. She glanced up at the clock again and rolled her eyes. Brooke stood and walked to her boss’s office where she was told that she had to stay late due to the misfiling of paperwork. Brook returned to her desk and pulled out her phone to text Ziggy and checked to see if she would mind picking Lexa up from school instead and bringing her to the station until Brooke could pick her up. Thankfully Ziggy agreed. 

=

“Ziggy!” Lexa yelled as she ran into the woman’s arms. Ziggy smiled and accepted the hug from the 5 year old. “Hello darlin’, did you have a good day?” Ziggy asked. “Yeah. Is mummy at work?” Lexa asked as they walked back to Ziggy’s car. “She is honey. She’ll come get you later, ok?” Ziggy asked as she buckled the girl into the backseat. Both girls singing along to the radio. A few minutes later they arrived at the station.

Lexa ran into the building a head of Ziggy. “Go straight to the kitchen sweetie.” Ziggy called as she saw Kev walk around the corner. Lexa nodded and went into where everyone else was. When the girl’s eyes looked around the room, her eyes landed on a familiar face. Dennis locked eyes with the child and beamed widely at him. The small child had first met Dennis when she was at the station after school. Lexa sat at a table colouring while the man sat at another table reading a book. She was intrigued by him and eventually stopped colouring to watch him. He had looked up from the book and smiled at her. She smiled back and picked up her things to go and sit next to him. They had been inseparable ever since.

“I missed you Den Den.” Lexa said as she ran up to him and hugged him. “I missed you too Lexa Loo.” He said as he held her in his arms. “Did ya have a good day at school?” He asked as he set her on the ground again. She nodded her head and handed him a piece of paper. “I drew a picture for you.” Lexa said proudly as he inspected it. “It’s beautiful Darlin.” He said as they sat down at a table. They talked between themselves for a few minutes before Ziggy came back and helped Lexa get started with her homework. Lexa’s face contorting in concentration as Ziggy watched on from the kitchen. Not long after, the alarm went off alerting the staff that they were needed. Lexa jumped as everyone ran out the door. the girl shrugged and continued with her math problems. While she sat there, Kev had told Dennis to stay behind and look after Lexa while Ziggy went with them. The man nodded and ran back to the girl. “You forgot about me.” The girl said as she kept her eyes on her work. Dennis smiled and sat beside her. “I could never.” He said in mock hurt. She just looked at him with her brow slightly raised and he laughed. “Come on little one, keep working.” He said as he leaned back in his chair to catch his breath. Once her homework was done, Lexa blinked tiredly and rested her head on the table in front of her. “How are you Dennis?” Big Al asked as he walked into the room. Dennis looked up from his newspaper and smiled. “Good. what about you?” He asked in reply. Big Al just shrugged and the men made small chat. When Dennis was sure that Lexa was asleep, he looked at the other man and excused himself and went outside for a smoke break.

Half an hour later, Lexa woke up with a start. She looked around to see that Big Al was sitting at her table and when she whimpered not seeing Dennis, Big Al looked up at her with a smile. “It’s alright peanut. He’ll be back soon.” He said as he assured the girl. Lexa nodded but had already made her mind up to go and find the man she wanted. When Big Al looked back at his news paper, Lexa got up and went to go and find Dennis. The girl looked in every room she could, but she still couldn’t find him. “Asbo, where are you?” The girl called as she got closer to the outside of the building. Lexa had heard Ziggy and the others call Dennis Asbo, so she figured it would get his attention.

Dennis sat outside smoking when he heard Lexa’s voice calling for him. He realized that she was pretty close to coming outside and he stood up in a panic, knocking over the bucket he was sitting on, alerting the girl to where he was. Dennis frantically looked around trying to think of how to hide the fact he was smoking but when he realized he resembled a dog chasing it’s tail, he hid the cigarette behind his back and held in the puff of smoke he just breathed in. Lexa stood there looking at the man holding the cigarette behind his back and crossed her arms and raised her brow at him. The girl cleared her throat and tapped her foot. Dennis closes his eyes as he knows he’s just been caught. He slowly turns to face the child with a sheepish look on his face. “Really. First mum, now you?” Lexa said with disapproval. Dennis slowly released the smoke from his mouth. Dennis looks at the ground apologetically after flicking the cigarette from his fingers and stomping it out. Lexa smiled. “Good boy.” She said sarcastically with a smile as she pat his leg. The pair started walking back into the building when Lexa stopped in her tracks. Dennis looked at her with concern. “You ok Lexa?” He asked as he saw her smile fade and tears grow in her eyes as the events of her bad dreams replayed in her head. Lexa shook her head and sniffed. Dennis picked the child up and held her close. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked. “I had a bad dream and I wanted to find you so that you could sing to me. I forgot about the dream but now I remember it.” She said as she hid her face in the crook of the man’s neck. He rubbed her back gently and walked back into the dinning hall where Big Al was nowhere to be found. 

“How about we make some hot chocolate and then I’ll sing to you ok?” Dennis asked and Lexa nodded her head. He went about the kitchen with her in his arms as he made them their drinks and when that was done, he handed a cup to Lexa to hold and he held the other one while he walked them to the small sofa in the corner. Dennis set everything down and sat down. He made sure that Lexa was sitting on his lap and her head was rested on his chest so that she could hear his heart beat and know that she was safe. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and began to sing the first song that popped into his head. 

Even though he knew that the girls was now calm and slumped against him sleeping soundly, he continued to hum the song. He let his fingers run through her hair softly as he enjoyed cuddling her. It made him wish that he had a child of his own waiting for him at home but alas he did not. He always looked forward to when Lexa would be at the station because when she did, he had his little buddy with him. It made his day that much brighter. 

A little bit later, Lexa had woken up and was now sitting at a table colouring while Dennis and the others had something to eat. Dennis of course shared his food with his little bud. Lexa munched on a crisp as she coloured in a flower she had drawn. She did that for a little while before Ziggy walked up to her and pulled her back into a ponytail. “Thanks.” Lexa said as she brushed her fringe out of her face. “You’re welcome love. You’re mummy is here now so pack up and say goodbye to Asbo.” Ziggy said and it dawned on Dennis as to why Lexa had called him Asbo earlier, Ziggy. Lexa did as she was told and she jumped up and threw her arms around Dennis’ neck and kissed his cheek. “Bye my Den Den.” Lexa said with a warm smile. “Bye my Lexa Loo.” He replied as she and Ziggy disappeared. Yup, he loved that little girl.


	2. Chapter Two.

A couple weeks had gone by and Lexa was back at the station. Brooke was debating about quitting her job. Her boss was a prick and half assed everything and when he was caught on it, she took the fall. Brooke had pleaded with her friend to pick her daughter up again and as per usual, Ziggy was more than happy to help out. Lexa was happily running around the dinning hall with Big Al, laughing and squealing as he threatened to catch her. The bar of chocolate he had given her, now melting in her hand. “I’m gonna getcha peanut.” The man said with a smile. Finally he caught the child and she giggled. “How about we take a break young one. Everyone will be back soon.” Big Al said as he sat down. Lexa nodded in agreement and sat down for ten minutes before she got up and started walking around the dinning hall. Big Al sat and read a book while she did that. He was so entranced with the book that he didn’t see Lexa smear the melted chocolate on a chair. The girl smiled in satisfaction when her hand was somewhat rid of the sticky substance.

Half an hour later everyone returned and Lexa was now colouring, despite still having chocolate on her face and hands. She went to the table that Dennis, Ziggy and Little Al sat at. Lexa wanted to sit next to Dennis but just as she got close to the table, Little Al jumped up and shouted at the girl. Little Al was the smeared chocolate victim. “You little brat!” He screamed, making the child jump and cry. Little Al stormed out of the hall in a snit. Everyone tried to hold their laughter as the man left. Lexa continued to cry as she walked toward Dennis. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed and Dennis picked her up and sat her on his lap. “It’s alright darlin. It was actually pretty funny.” Dennis said and Ziggy nodded as she got up from the table to go and make herself some coffee. “Why don’t we go and clean you up and then we can colour ok?” Dennis asked as Lexa nodded sadly, sniffing. The pair got up and walked to the kitchen were Dennis washed her hands and wiped her face. Ziggy watched the pair and it was clear to her that her colleague loved the little girl and she knew that her friend had the hots for him and when Brooke found out about this, she would definitely have to fight the flutters. Ziggy laughed when Dennis picked the child up and carefully held her upside down. Lexa tried to hold back a smile and giggle and gave him her best angry face she could but when Dennis resorted to tickling her and smothering her face and neck in kisses goofily, claiming that he couldn’t stop, the dinning hall was filled with child like laughter and happy squeals. Dennis felt his heart soar with pride as he was able to make his little bud laugh and smile. They sat down at the table and coloured, just like Dennis promised.

By 7:30 that night, Lexa had fallen asleep and was now being held by Little Al. The two had made up after she had drawn him a picture to tell him how sorry she was. Brook had arrived at the station not long after that but because she was asleep, Lexa had to be carried down to the car. Ziggy held the child in her arms and helped Brooke get the child settled in her car seat. “We have to catch up properly. When are you off?” Brooke asked as she shut the backseat door. “I’m off tomorrow actually, then it’s back to work on Friday. I’ll bring the wine?” Ziggy replied and Brooke smiled. “Sounds perfect. Why don’t you come for dinner and then when Lex is in bed, we can have some girl time?” Brooke suggested and Ziggy nodded. The women said their goodbyes and Ziggy walked back inside.

=

After dinner the next day, Ziggy and Brooke sat on the sofa and talked. Unbeknownst to them, Lexa, who was supposed to be sleeping, was sitting in the hallway clutching her teddy close to her chest and listening to what they were saying. “I’m honestly thinking about quitting. I’m missing out on time with Lex and with no one to care for her at home, she is at the station with you and the others and don’t get me wrong, I’m so grateful but I just feel like it’s time to move on.” Brooke explained and Ziggy nodded. “Or maybe you just need a man that you can count on to look after Lex when you are work. Someone you can trust and someone you know would take a bullet for the both of you.” Ziggy replied cheekily. “Yeah right, who the hell would that be?” Brooke scoffed. “Dennis.” Ziggy replied simply, making her friend choke on her wine. “Brooke, I’m telling you. He is crazy for that kiddo of yours. She is glued to his side whenever she at the station. Like yesterday, she had smeared chocolate on a chair and Little Al was the victim. He shouted at her and she cried. I was at the table too but who do you think she went to?” Ziggy asked. Brooke felt flutters erupt in her belly and a blush creep on to her cheeks. “Dennis.” She mumbled and Ziggy nodded. “He took her to the kitchen to clean her up and then decided that the best way to get her to smile and laugh was to hold her upside down then tickle her and smother her in kisses claiming that he couldn’t stop. He loves Lexa and you and I both know how much you have the hots for him.” Ziggy replied. Brooke hid her face behind a cushion. “Just admit you want to give it to him hard and fuck his brains out.” Ziggy teased and nudged her friend playfully. “In all seriousness though hun, he would be an amazing father for Lexa and he would be someone that you could count on and someone you could look forward to coming home to. He’s a good lad Brooke. You need that.” Ziggy continued and Brooke nodded.

Lexa smiled to herself. She thought the idea of having Dennis as her dad was a good idea and it made her happy. It was something she had thought about before but now that Ziggy thought so too and told her mother about it, she felt like there could be a chance that her wish would come true. Deciding that she had heard enough, the little girl snuck back to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

=

The next day in school, Lexa got into a fight with another student and resorted to punching the little boy in the nose. “Now, Miss Hamilton, what do you say?” The principal asked sternly. Lexa glared at the boy. “I’m not sorry, he deserved it. He was mean to me.” Lexa replied and the principal huffed. “Alright then, I think we need to call your mother and inform her of what happened and see if she can come and pick you up.” The elderly woman spoke. “Go ahead.” Lexa challenged and sat in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Rolf but I’m busy at the moment. Can I send someone else to come and get her?” Brooke asked as she felt the disappointment in her daughter rise. Mrs. Rolf smiled. “Of course and again, I’m sorry to bother you at work.” The other lady said. “No problem at all, I’m glad you did. I will be sure to speak with Lexa about this. Thank you for letting me know.” Brooke said as they hung up. Brooke groaned loudly with frustration. “Everything ok Brooke?” Milly asked when she walked past the woman’s desk. “No, my daughter decided to punch another student this morning and now they want her to be picked up and with the old fart needing this shit sorted, I can’t leave.” Brooke explained and Milly chuckled. “Kids these days eh?” Milly replied and Brooke smiled slightly. “Tell me about it.” She said and she wracked her brain trying to decide if she should leave work and pick Lexa up or if she should call Ziggy to pick the troubled child up.

She eventually decided on calling Ziggy but when Mince informed her that Ziggy had been called out to a fire, she groaned. “Is there anyone there that could go and pick her up?” Brooke asked, knowing that the man was probably whipping something up that could only be described as road kill. “Asbo is here. Want me to go and tell him you want to speak to him?” Mince asked and Brooke agreed. Brooke sat there and tried to calm her nerve. Maybe Ziggy was right and she did have the hots for him big time. “Brooke?” Dennis said as he put the phone to his ear. “Hi.” Brooke said shyly and Dennis smiled at her nervousness. “Can you go and pick Lexa up? She got into a fight and apparently punched another kid in the face and they need someone to collect her and with my boss being an utter prick at the moment, I can’t leave. You’re my only hope.” Brooke explained. “Course. What school is she at?” He asked as he grabbed a pen and piece of paper. “The primary school on the corner of Charleville and Dunam.” Brooke replied. “Right then. I’ll go and get her and then I’ll see you later.” He said and Brooke hummed in agreement. They hung up and Dennis walked into the dinning hall to ask Mince to barrow his car keys. The older man handing them to the younger one.

Dennis ran to the car, jumped in and arrived at the school in no time. “Can I help you sir?” The secretary asked as she looked up from her computer. “Yes, I’m here to pick up Lexa Hamilton. Her mother sent me.” Dennis explained and the lady nodded and asked him to follow her. She led him to the principal’s office where the two children sat. “You must Mr. Hamilton. Please come in.” Principal Saunders said with a smile. “I’m not Lexa’s dad, I’m just a friend of her mother’s. Brooke asked me to come and pick Lexa up as she was tied up at work.” Dennis explained. “Of course, do forgive me.” She replied. “There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for letting Brooke know about the little one.” Dennis said as they walked toward the children. When they reached the area, Dennis’ eyes landed on the little boy whose nose was all bloodied and slightly bruised. “Come on you.” Dennis said and Lexa looked up and looked at him with a cheeky smile. “Let’s go missy.” He said and they walked back to the car in silence.

The ride back to the station consisted of Lexa looking out the window and Dennis not saying a word for the most part. “Why did you hit him?” He asked after a few minutes. “Because he called me stupid and said that because my daddy doesn’t love me neither does mummy.” She said in a small voice. “Lexa, I know what he said wasn’t nice but you shouldn’t hit. That was bad.” He explained. “He started it. I stood up for myself.” She replied as she blinked the tears away. “I don’t care if he did or not, the problem is that you shouldn’t have done that Lexa. That wasn’t very nice of you at all.” Dennis continued as they pulled up to the station. Thankfully the others had gotten back by that time. The man helped Lexa out of the car and she ran into the building and went straight to Ziggy. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at school, it’s only 11:30.” Ziggy asked in surprise when the girl threw her arms around the woman’s legs. Dennis walked in as she did that. Ziggy looked at him for an answer. “She punched another kid in the face and Brooke asked me to pick her up.” He explained as he went to make himself a coffee. “Oh darling, that wasn’t very nice.” Ziggy said and Lexa looked up at her with tears now running down her cheeks. “Let’s go for a walk.” Ziggy said as she picked the child up and left the hall.

Later that night, Brooke put Lexa to bed and gave her a stern talking to. Lexa knew that she had let her mother down and that she had made Dennis get angry at her. Her little heart was broken and she didn’t know how to fix it so she just laid in bed that night and cried herself to sleep.

=

Over the course of the next week and a half, Lexa had been at the station more and more and each time she arrived there, she went straight for Mince who let her help cook whatever it was he was attempting to make. Seeing this absolutely broke Dennis to pieces. He felt like he had lost his little buddy and it was breaking his heart to know that she preferred other people’s company rather than his. On this particular day, Lexa was roaming the corridors looking for Kev. Trish had arrived at the station and the little girl offered to go and find him for her. Trish agreed and told her that she would be in his office waiting. Lexa nodded her head and went in search of him. When the little bean reached the dinning hall, she saw Dennis sitting in the corner crying. She swallowed and walked over to him. She laid her small hand on his arm and he turned his head away from her so that she couldn’t see him crying. “Are you ok?” She asked softly and Dennis choked back a sob and nodded. “Don’t lie.” She warned, trying to sound as grown up as she could. Dennis looked at her and the look on her face softened. “What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she rubbed his arm comfortingly. His heart soared at the small gesture.

When Dennis didn’t say anything she took a deep breath and breathed out again. “Is it because I hit Tommy in the face?” She asked and Dennis nodded. Her little heart sank. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. If it helps, mummy made me write him a sorry note and made me bring him a cookie.” She tried and Dennis chuckled a little bit. “To be honest kiddo, it’s not because you hit Tommy, it’s because you seem to like hanging around the others more than me at the moment and I feel like I’ve lost my best bud.” He sniffed. “But I’m right here.” Lexa said with a bright smile. “I thought you were mad at me and didn’t want to be my friend anymore.” She explained and Dennis picked her up and set her on his lap. They looked at each other and Lexa wiped his tears away before hugging him. He hugged her and held her small form against him securely. “I love you Den Den.” She mumbled into his neck. “I love you too Lexa Loo.” He replied and smiled brightly as this was the first time she had told him that. Lexa broke the hug and kissed his cheek. “Promise me that no matter what happens, we will always be buddies?” Dennis asked and Lexa nodded. Their moment being interrupted by Kev. “Oh Kev, Trish is in your office.” Lexa said and the man thanked her and went to his girlfriend.

Lexa turned back to her Den Den and smiled. “I see why mummy likes you.” She said and he raised his brow at her in question. “I heard mummy and Ziggy talking about you and Ziggy said that mummy had the hots for you and that she should give it to you hard, whatever that means.” Lexa said as she shrugged. Dennis nearly choked on his saliva at the confession. “What else did you hear?” He wondered and Lexa thought for a second. “I think that was it. I was playing with my bear but that’s what I heard.” She admitted and Dennis blushed at the thought of having Brooke under him while he pounded into her. He tried not to dwell on that thought as he had the girl on his lap and she would definitely feel it if he got a boner now. He thought of the grossest thing he could and thankfully the erection stayed away but damn, he had to ask Brooke out now that he knew she had the hots for him.

About an hour or so later, Lexa had wandered off and the alarm rang out for a fire. Everyone ran around to get ready and When Ziggy, Kev and Dennis heard a blood curdling scream, they realized that it was Lexa and it sounded close. They then heard screams for Dennis and Kev was kind enough to let the man stay behind while he tended to the little girl. Dennis promised Ziggy that he would take care of it and call Brooke to let her know about whatever happened. Dennis followed the screams and after the pump pulled out of the station, he saw Lexa laying on the ground curled up in a ball with a puddle of blood surrounding the area her head was in. He rushed to her and laid his hand on her arm to let her know that she was there. “It’s ok baby girl. I’m right here.” He said softly and she whimpered. He didn’t want to mention anything about the blood because he didn’t know how she would react so he carefully picked her up bridal style and gently nudged her head into his chest. When he picked her up, his concerns about her head being split open were erased. He saw that the blood was from her chin and felt a little bit of relief but was still worried that she could possibly have a concussion. Dennis took her to the dinning hall and sat her on the kitchen counter and rushed to get a first aid kit along with a clean towel to soak up the blood.

The man cleaned her up and before she could warn him of her tummy and head feeling sore, Lexa threw up. Some of it hitting him as well as the floor and herself. She started to cry when she was finished. “It’s ok honey. I promise.” Dennis said as he grabbed some tissues and a bowl for her incase she threw up again. He cleaned them both up as best as he could. “I’m sorry.” Lexa mumbled as he wiped her mouth. “It’s ok my little bug.” He said as he gently kissed her forehead. “Drink this.” He instructed as he handed Lexa a cup of water. “I’m going to call your mum ok?” He asked as he pulled out his phone. “Hello?” Brooke asked as she answered the phone. “It’s Dennis. There’s been a little accident at the station.” He said and Brooke sighed. “Who did she smear chocolate on this time?” Brooke replied. “It’s not that. Lexa fell and spilt her chin open. She said she fell out of a truck.” He explained and Brooke’s stomach dropped. “Fuck, ok. Tell her I’m coming. And Dennis?” Brooke said. “Yeah?” He replied. “Thanks for calling me.” Brooke said and she hung up and told Milly that she had to head home due to Lexa’s injury.

When Brook got to the station, she walked into the building in search for her daughter and Dennis. She heard a commotion coming from the dinning hall so she followed that and saw Dennis cleaning her daughter up. She smiled and the flutters returned. Ziggy was right, he is great with Lexa and with the smile on her face, albeit weak, she knew that Lexa adored him. Brooke opened the door and the smell of sick wafted through. “Oh gosh Dennis I’m sorry.” Brooke said as she motioned to his shirt as well as Lexa’s. Dennis shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. It happens to everyone when they hit their head. I’m just glad that she is ok.” He said and Brooke smiled and walked closer to the kitchen. “I better get this nugget home. I really appreciate you looking after her.” Brooke said as she picked her daughter up. “How I can repay you for this?” Brooke asked and Dennis smiled widely at her. “How about dinner?” He asked and Brooke looked at him hesitantly. “I- I don’t know.” She said truthfully. “It’s just dinner Brooke. Just call me when you have time and we can sort something out.” He suggested and the woman agreed. “Oh and do me a favour Brooke, make sure she doesn’t fall asleep for a couple hours and call me if her attitude changes. Like if all she wants to do is sleep or if she throws up again.” He said and Brooke nodded and left.

Once they got home, Brooke gave Lexa a bath and was careful about her chin. “Alright munchkin, how about some soup and crackers for dinner?” Brooke asked as she dressed her daughter in her panda onesie. “Can we watch a movie too and cuddle on the sofa?” Lexa asked and Brooke agreed. After the movie was done, Brooke checked the time and then called Dennis to see if he would mind coming over to check and see if her daughter had improved. She didn’t want to wait in the hospital for hours on end with an injured and ready for child.

“Thanks for coming. I just thought I’d ask you as I didn’t want o wait in a hospital for hours on w=end just to be told that it’s ok for her to sleep. She’s in her room playing with her toys. She doesn’t know that you’ve come over either.” Brooke explained and Dennis nodded. “I’m glad you called actually. I have the next couple days off and I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me then?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Brooke chuckled. “That sounds good. Just let me know when and where.” She replied as she showed Dennis where Lexa’s room was. The mother knocked on the door and opened it slightly. “Hey beautiful, you have a visitor.” Brooke said and Lexa looked up at her. “Who is it mama?” The girl asked and Brooke opened the door wider to reveal Dennis. “Dennis.” Lexa cheered as she got up and ran to him. Brooke was surprised at the reaction but Dennis wasn’t. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Hi monkey, how are you feeling?” Dennis asked. “Much better. Mr. Bear said I looked like a warrior, right mama?” Lexa asked as she looked at her mother. “That’s right, he even told her that she could have ice-cream for dessert and that it was ok to get the stuff all over my white sofa.” Brooke explained and she had to smile when she saw the man slightly cringe at the admission. “Well, I’d say you’re feeling better then but just to be safe, how about we play doctor and patient for a minute and I take a look at you.” Dennis asked and Lexa wriggled from his grasp. Once he was done looking her over, he deemed it safe for her to sleep.

=

“Thanks for taking her Zig, I really appreciate it.” Brooke said as she watched her daughter run inside the flat. “Not a problem now go get your man my lovely and tell me every single dirty detail tomorrow.” Ziggy teased. “You know I don’t kiss and tell.” Brooke winked and left

She got to Dennis’ place not too long after that and straightened out her dress.

Dennis opened the door and his jaw dropped. Brooke looked beautiful. Her black dress hugged her in all the right places and made her tanned skin look even more desirable. He was turned on already. “You’re staring Dennis.” Brooke teased and he turned red. “Sorry, it’s just uh- you look beautiful.” He complimented and Brooke smiled. “Thank you.’ She said as he let her in. Her eyes landed on the dining table set up nicely and the whole house was warm and cozy and the soft music playing in the background complimented the dimmed lights really well. "Well, I must say. You’ve done a nice job of setting things up Dennis and look, you even cooked.” Brooke said as Dennis passed her some wine. “Thank you Brooke.” He replied and they made their way to the small dinning room where they ate and talked about various things, including Lexa. Over all, Brooke really enjoyed herself. When dinner was done, the pair decided to watch a movie and cuddle on the sofa with some wine and a nice cozy blanket. Half way through the movie, Brooke got up to use the bathroom and Dennis got up to make them some popcorn.

“Need any help Den?” Brooke called as she walked down the small hallway. “Nope. I’m just sitting down but thanks.” He replied as Brooke walked into the room. She went over to the sofa and as she went to sit down, Dennis reached for his wine and she tripped. Spilling the wine down into his lap. “Oh fuck, Dennis. I’m so sorry.” She said as she tried to help him clean up, not realizing that she had started dabbing at his crotch. He moaned and Brooke pulled her hand away and blushed. “Sorry.” She said coyly, making Dennis laugh hesitantly. “Don’t worry about it.” He replied. “You sure?” Brooke asked as she bit her lip. Dennis nodded and slowly leaned in. Brooke noticed this and leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips connecting and sending flutters of electricity through their veins. Brooke sighed against his lips and Dennis smiled. Their tongues tangling together as they battled for dominance. Dennis broke the kiss to trail his lips down the woman’s neck. “Hmmmmm.” Brooke moaned as Dennis nibbled her ear. The man then began to trail kisses along her neck, down to her collar bone and to her chest. Brooke’s hands pulling him closer to her body. 

Dennis pulled enough for the both of them to stand up. He stood behind her and kissed down her neck, down her shoulder with little bites. “I need you.” Brooke whispered and Dennis started to slowly remove her dress. He tossed the dress on the ground and spun Brooke around to face him. “God you’re hot.” Dennis said as he let his eyes rake over her body, breathing her in as they stood there inches apart. “Lay down.” Dennis instructed and Brooke nodded. She lay there looking up at him as he removed his shirt and climbed over her body, connecting their lips again in a heated and intensely passionate kiss. His kisses once again trailing down from her neck and then down her body. Brooke leaned up, making both of them sit up. Dennis moved her into his lap. Brooke moaned when she felt just how hard he was. “Fuck I need you.” Dennis groaned as his hands undid her bra. His lips brushed over her nipples and she arched her back into him. “Fuck baby. Feels so good.” Brooke moaned as she held his head closer to her breast. His tongue swirled and flicked across her nipples, occasionally clamping his teeth down on the flesh gently. “Hmmmm fuck.” She breathed out as his hands squeezed her ass. She grinded against him and he whined and shifted in his seat. 

As his hands moved to her core, he stopped and stared at the woman with suspicion. To make sure he was feeling what he was feeling, he rubbed at her clit again. Brooke smiled knowing that he had found her piercing. His jaw dropped and Brooke let out a hearty laugh. “Is that what I think it is?” Dennis asked as he found his voice. Brooke leaned in closer to his ear. “Oh baby boy, there is a lot you have yet to learn about me.” She whispered seductively as she pulled back and winked at him. “In that case.” He replied and he had her laying down, her underwear removed and his tongue swirling around her clit in the blink of an eye. “Holy fucking shit.” She cried out as he inserted two of his fingers into her moistened pussy. Dennis quickened his pace and had the woman writhing in pleasure and speeding toward her first orgasm. “Oh god baby, just like that. Don’t stop.” She moaned as his tongue flicked her clit harshly. When she reached her orgasm, it was so intense she squirted and Dennis chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting you react like that.” He teased and Brooke attempted a smile as her body shuddered and reveled in the pleasure he had just given her.

“Holy shit. You should register those bad boys as weapons.” Brooke teased back when she had calmed down and caught her breath. “You think?” Dennis asked just before he kissed her again. Dennis broke the kiss and sat up, pulling the woman up with him. “You’re too dressed for my liking Dennis.” Brooke noted as she got off the sofa and got on her knees in front of him. Her fingers worked to un do his belt and pants. Dennis helped her pull the material down his legs until he was sitting there with woman now looking at his hardened cock. She quirked an eyebrow and licked her lips. On some level, Dennis had been self conscious about being uncut. Every woman he had been with, and it was very few, had scoffed and made him feel worse about but with the way Brook was looking at him made him realize that it was ok. It made him feel confident and proud of it. Brooke looked up at him. “You look scared.” She noted and Dennis shook his head in a no motion. He just looked down at Brooke who moved forward and tugged gently on the foreskin, growling playfully. Both of them sharing a laugh. “You’re really hot Dennis.” Brooke whispered as she kissed his inner thighs. Dennis felt loved and he knew that this woman in front of him was a keeper. 

Brooke’s tongue ghosted lightly over his balls and Dennis sucked in a breath and bucked his hips. She then sucked on his balls. “Fuck.” Dennis said through gritted teeth. Brooke looked at him through her lashes and gave him a seductive smirk. Dennis could feel the flutters deep in his belly as he watched her move from sucking on his balls to sticking her tongue in his foreskin and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Brooke moaned and more flutters erupted in his belly. “God that’s hot.” Dennis moaned. Taking him off guard, Brooke lowered her mouth to his appendage and deep throated him. Dennis grunted as the woman gagged. She pulled back and vigorously bobbed her head up and down, moaning and making sure to fondle his balls as well. The feeling of needing to cum shot through the man’s veins. “Fuck woman, I’m gonna cum.” Dennis cried out. Brooke deep throated him again and he spilled down her throat with an intense force, grunting and gripping her head. Brooke moaned and looked up at him as she watched his face contort into pure ecstasy. Brooke pulled back and smiled at the man. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” Dennis admitted and Brooke sat on his lap. “I really didn’t think you would be that big to be honest but that was the best cock I’ve had the pleasure of sucking.” She replied before she kissed him. “Fuck me Brooke.” Dennis whispered and Brooke sat up a little bit and slid on to Dennis’ still hard cock. Both of them moaning at the feeling of each other. 

Dennis held on to her hips as she bounced up and down on him, grinding occasionally. Dennis sunk his teeth into her shoulder and Brooke closed her eyes and bit her lip. Dennis whimpered when he felt Brooke clench around him. “I’m close Den.” She panted as she gripped on to his shoulders. “Stop for a second.” He said and she did. Dennis laid them down and began to pound into her and Brooke screamed out as Dennis’ hand rubbed her clit as well. Her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks, she couldn’t help but squirt and clench around Dennis, essentially trapping him inside her. The feeling of being trapped caused Dennis to cum. His orgasm washing over him as he grunted and groaned. “Fuuuuuck!” They screamed in unison. Dennis flopped on top of the woman and she held him in her arms. For Brooke it felt good to have a man in her arms again. The last man she fucked was her ex. 

Dennis pulled out of her and stood up. “How do you have the energy to stand after that?” Brooke asked as she yawned. Dennis smiled warmly at her. “I guess I bounce back fast.” He shrugged and Brooke chuckled. Dennis picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room where they fell asleep cuddled into each other with contentment.


	3. Chapter Three.

“Thanks for bringing me home.” Lexa said as she and Ziggy walked toward the flat. “You’re welcome darlin. It was fun having you stay over.” Ziggy replied genuinely with a warm smile. Once they got to the door, Lexa knocked and Dennis opened the door. Ziggy stood there looking at the shirtless man with a raised brow. Lexa ran in and hugged Dennis and Brooke walked around the corner. Ziggy smirked at the woman who clearly had the ‘I just had sex’ vibe around her. Brooke blushed and Ziggy shook her head in a teasing manner. “Zig, you wanna stay for breakfast?” Brooke asked. “Thanks but I have to go. You three enjoy.” Ziggy replied as she made her leave. “Did you sleep over last night?” Lexa asked Dennis once Brooke had shut the front door. Dennis knelt down to her level and took the child’s hands in his large ones. “There was a mouse in the flat and your mummy got scared. She called me to come and kill it and by the time it was dead, I was really tired and your mummy said I could sleep here.” He explained as Lexa listened intently. “Did mummy have a bad dream too?” Lexa asked as she took note of her mother’s wild bed head. Brooke paled and Dennis laughed. “Yes honey, I did. Now let’s have breakfast.” Brooke said as she tried to change the subject. 

Half way through pancakes, Lexa noticed a red/purple bite mark on the man’s shoulder. “What’s that?” The little one asked. Dennis looked at Brooke as if to say 'help me.’ Brooke looked at her daughter and smiled. “How is that chin of yours?” The mother asked and Lexa nodded. “It’s ok but please answer my question.” Lexa responded as she shoved a piece of banana in her mouth. “How about we just drop it and talk about something else?” Brooke said and Lexa eyed the adults suspiciously before finishing her food. 

After breakfast was said and done, Dennis left and Brooke Lexa decided to build a blanket fort and have a girlie day, watching movies and talking about anything and everything.

=

A couple days later, Brooke had been called into a meeting with Kev t the station. He had told the woman that he wanted to have a chat about Lexa and her chin injury. “Look Kev I’m sorry about having Lexa here after school but I have no one else to look after her.” Brooke explained and the man smiled as he nodded. “Trish and I have been talking and we would like to know how you would feel about having Trish pick Lexa up after school and take her back home where you know she is safer and can’t injure herself badly again.” Kev wondered and Brooke lit up like the empire state building. “You would do that for me?” Brooke asked. “Absolutely. It was Trish’s idea actually. She heard what happened and she asked what I thought. I told her I’d ask you.” Kev explained and Brooke nodded. “That means a lot to me Kev. Thank you so much for this.” Brooke replied as she stood up, kissed his cheek and hugged him in thanks. She was so happy that another person was willing to make sure that her daughter was safe.

However, she had no idea that Dennis had seen the hug and the kiss on the cheek that Brooke gave Kev and Dennis felt betrayed. He thought Brooke liked him and based on the sex they’d had, he assumed that Brooke liked him as well but he was obviously mistaken. 

“Lexa, your mother’s here.” Dennis said as he walked up to the girl. “Thank you Den Den.” Lexa said as she put her homework back in her school bag. “You’re welcome. Come give me a hug.” He said as he opened his arms for her. The child giggled when he picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Love you.” Lexa whispered in his ear after she returned the kiss on the cheek. Lexa wriggled from his grasp when she saw her mother. “Hi mama.” Lexa said as she smiled up at Brooke. “Hi baby. Can you wait here while I talk to Dennis for a minute?” Brooke asked and the girl nodded, skipping over to Mince who once again making something in the kitchen.

Brooke smiled at Dennis who glared at her. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked with excitement. “Whatever it is you have to say, I don’t care.” He said as he left her standing there shocked. “Dennis wait.” Brooke said as she ran after him. “Fuck off Brooke.” He yelled when they got outside. “What the hell is wrong with you. I’m trying to tell you something.” Brooke yelled back. “Fuck. Off.” He said again and Brooke scoffed. “Fine, Go to hell you prick.” She said as she walked back to get her daughter. The mother and daughter using a different exit to get back to the car.

Once Lexa was in bed, Ziggy called Brooke. “What happened today?” She asked her friend. “The fuck if I know. Kev called me today and told me that Trish wanted to look after Lexa for me at the flat so that she is safer and when I went to tell Dennis, he told me he didn’t care and then he told me to fuck off. I don’t know what happened.” Brooke replied. “Why?” She asked again. “Asbo’s been ignoring all of us tonight and I was wondering if something happened between the two of you. I mean, I just assumed you were together after fucking him.” Ziggy teased. “It was one date Zig.” Brooke replied with an eyeroll. “What else happened?” Ziggy asked after a few minutes. “I got up and hugged Kev and kissed his cheek.” Brooke answered with a shrug. “Hmmm, maybe Asbo was walking by and he saw you do that and assumed the worst.” Ziggy tried. “Why are men so annoying.” Brooke grunted out causing the other woman to laugh. “try and talk to him Brooke, maybe that’s the problem.” Ziggy said. “But I tried and he told me to fuck off.” Brooke replied. “I’m off work now and Asbo is just leaving. I’m coming to watch Lex. You go and get your man back, show your dominance if you have to but make him listen to you babes.” Ziggy said as she got into her car. The woman hung up and Ziggy made her way to Brooke’s. “Go get him tiger.” Ziggy said when Brooke let her in. 

Brooke sat outside his flat for an hour before Dennis got home. “What are you doing here?” Dennis spat when his eyes landed on the woman. “Look, I’m sorry for telling you to go to hell.” Brooke started. “Ok. Bye.” Dennis said as he walked into his flat and tried to shut the door. Brooke stopped the door with her foot and if looks could kill, Brooke would have evaporated into thin air. “What part of fuck off do you not understand.” Dennis said coldly. Brooke grunted and pulled at her hair, throwing her back in the process. “Why are you acting like this? What did I ever do to you.” Brooke screamed. “I have neighbours.” He said. “You know what, if this is how you are going to do this, let’s just drop this fling. It will save me and my daughter from your pigheadedness.” Brooke shrugged and turned to leave. Dennis grabbed her arm and pulled her into his flat, slamming the door shut and pinning her to the wall with a hand around her neck. Not enough to choke her but just enough to keep her in place.

Brooke looked at him with shock. Dennis smirked and crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. “You’re mine.” He growled into her ear. “What the hell are you talking about?” Brooke asked as she swallowed her slight fear. “I saw you with Kev.” He said as he tugged on her ear. Brooke swallowed harshly and tried to push him off of her. “I don’t think so little one. As long as you’re in my flat, I’ll do whatever I want with you.” He warned and Brooke nodded slowly. She would let him have the upper hand this time but next time, the upper hand was hers. “Tell me, who do you belong to?” Dennis said as he looked her in the eye. Lust clouding his usual bright green eyes. Brooke smirked back. “Fuck you.” She sneered and Dennis raised his brow. “Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” He asked again as he gently squeezed her neck in warning. When she still didn’t answer him, Dennis bit her neck harsh enough to leave the markings of his teeth behind. Brooke moaned as the heat pooled between her legs and the pleasure coursed through her veins. “That’s what I thought.” Dennis growled as he spun her around and lifted her dress. His hands trailing over her ass as she watched him over her shoulder.

Dennis undid his pants and pulled himself free. He ripped Brooke’s underwear down and shoved himself into her beyond dripping core. Brooke cried out as the man tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled it. He pounded into her in a way that she had never experienced before. “So tight my little slut.” Dennis said through his panting. “All for you baby.” She moaned out loudly. Dennis moved his free hand to her clit and rubbed it at the same pace as his thrust and Brooke fell apart in his arms. Her body shuddering and her legs shaking as Dennis held her up against him. Brooke’s grunts filling the flat. “Oh my fuck. That was amazing.” Brooke said as Dennis turned her around to face him. “We’re not done yet.” The man spoke as he ripped the dress from her body and bit down on her bare nipple. “Fuck!” Brooke cried out as she clawed at his shirt. Dennis sucked her breasts roughly, making sure to mark her there as well. 

Dennis pulled away, threw Brooke over his shoulder and went to his bedroom where he spent the night marking the woman as his and making sure that no one would ever touch her again.

=

One month later on a Sunday morning, Brooke’s phone rang. “Hamilton! MY OFFICE NOW!” Mr. Caruthers screamed through the phone receiver. Brooke winced and sucked in a breath. “It’s 5 in the morning on a Sunday.” Brooke whined. “Fine, be here by 6am!” He yelled again as he hung up. Brooke groaned and turned over. Eventually she plucked up the courage to call Dennis at 5:30 in the morning. “Hmmm hello.” Dennis answered sleepily. “Hey it’s me. My fucking boss called and I have to in today and I know you have a day off, could you please come and be my knight in shining armour?” Brooke asked desperately. “Let me come in my pj’s and I’m yours.” He mumbled as he sat up and turned his lamp on. “I can have coffee and food waiting for you.” Brooke said as she walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes. “I’ll see you soon.” Dennis replied as he hung up. Brooke jumped in the shower and got herself ready. When she was all ready, she went into Lexa’s room to check on her and saw that the child was playing with her teddy. “Lexa honey, go back to sleep. It’s still early.” Brooke said as she sat on the edge her daughter’s bed. “But I heard the shower going.” Lexa said. Brooke smiled sadly. “I have to go into work today. Dennis is going to come and spend the day with you ok?” Brooke said and Lexa nodded. “I love you my Lexa bear. Get some more sleep.” Brooke instructed as she tucked her daughter in and said her goodbye. Brooke left the room to go and make herself food and coffee. 

Just as she got to the kitchen, Dennis knocked on the door. “Thank you for coming babe.” Brooke said as she let him in and kissed him. Dennis smiled and removed his coat, shoes and placed his bag on the ground. “What’s in the bag?” Brooke asked as they walked into the kitchen. “Just some things for Lex and I to do.” He said as he sat down and watched his girlfriend make them coffee. “I really appreciate you getting up at the ass crack of dawn to come watch my munchkin.” Brooke replied and handed him a nice large cup of coffee. “This is really good but there is one thing missing.” Dennis teased, making Brooke chuckle. “And what’s that Mr. Severs?” She questioned. “A kiss.” He responded softly as their lips connected in a sweet and tender kiss. Brooke wanted to tell him s badly but she was afraid that if she told him that she loves him, he’d run in the other direction and not look back. Instead she smiled at him when they broke the kiss. They had to quickly pull away from each other completely when they heard Lexa’s footsteps. They hadn’t yet told her that they were dating. They wanted to wait until things got more serious between them and that thought scared Brooke. She didn’t want to be burnt again or have her daughter hurt because of their little fling. 

“I thought I told you to go back to sleep.” Brooke smiled. Lexa shrugged and walked toward the adults. “I heard Dennis.” Lexa said simply and laid her head on the table once she was sat in her chair. “Well he will be here when you wake up so you can go back to sleep.” Brooke replied as she ran hr fingers through her daughter’s slightly sweaty bedhead. Lexa shook her head and sighed. “To much to do.” The girl said, earning herself a laugh from Dennis and Brooke. “Well, then. I better let you two start your day.” Brooke said as she glanced at her watch. “Dennis, help yourself to anything you see for food and if you’re not sure about something, just call me. Fuck knows I could use a distraction from my asshole of a boss.” She said and she looked at her daughter who was now wide with surprise at her mother’s choice of words. Dennis picked Lexa up so that she could hug her mother. “Not supposed to say those words.” Lexa chided sassily. “Well I’m the mummy and I can say them if I want. Now you be good for Dennis.” Brooke said as she hugged her daughter and ran out the door.

“So, what now?” Lexa asked as Dennis shut the door and stood there looking around. “How about we watch some cartoons.” Dennis suggested. Lexa thought for a second and nodded. “Can I have some food please?” Lexa asked and Dennis looked at the time. “How about I make you some hot chocolate and then we can make pancakes in a little bit?” Dennis questioned and Lexa cheered. “Alright then my Lexa Loo, let’s go make some hot chocolate.” He said happily as he picked the girl up and walked to thee kitchen.

At 12pm, Brooke called Dennis to let him know that she would be home around dinner time and asked if would mind giving Lexa a bath. He agreed and they hung up. “Here you go, my famous grilled cheese.” Dennis said and Lexa contorted her face in disgust. “What, you don’t like grilled cheese?” He asked, feeling bad. “What’s that?” Lexa asked as she pointed to something purple poking out of the said grilled cheese. Dennis rolled his eyes. “It’s purple onion. Just try one bite for me and if you don’t like it, I’ll make something else.” He said and Lexa took a bite. Surprise written over her features for the second time that day. “Do you like it?” The man wondered and Lexa nodded. “Thank you Den Den.” She replied around a mouthful of food. “You’re welcome little madam. Now eat up, it’s nap time after this.” Dennis said and they ate in silence. 

After Lexa helped Dennis with the dishes, he took her to her room and tucked her in for her nap. Normally she didn’t have naps but because she woke up early that morning, Dennis thought it would be a good idea for her to catch up on sleep. While Lexa was sleeping, Dennis cleaned the flat so that Brooke wouldn’t have to worry about it. He took out the trash as well and googled some fun recipes to try for dinner. He wanted to do something that he and Lexa could cook together and upon finding the perfect one, he would consult his little sue chef as soon as she woke up from her nap.

Dennis checked the time on the wall for the tenth time before he decided to get up and make Lexa a snack and to go and check on her to make sure that she was ok. While he was doing that, Lexa was in her room slightly panicking as she tried to remove her bedding. She had had a bad dream and she woke up, she realized that she had wet the bed and she was terrified that Dennis would be upset with her. When Lexa grew tired of trying to rid her bed of the sheets, she picked up her bear and went sit in the corner of her room and hold him as she cried into him. “Lexa, you awake?” Dennis asked as he knocked on the door. Lexa wanted to reply but she didn’t. She simply buried her face into her teddy’s tummy to muffle her cries. Dennis opened the door and saw her sitting in the corner. “Are you ok sweetheart?” he asked and the girl shook her head. “What’s happened?” He asked with concern. Lexa didn’t say anything. She just looked up and pointed to her bed. Dennis’ gaze followed her finger. His eyes landed on her messy bed and saw that she had tried to remove the sheets. His heart sank for her as he knew she had wet the bed. Lexa mistook the look of sympathy on his face for that of disappointment and she burst into tears again. Dennis walked over to the girl and scooped her up. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad at me.” Lexa cried out in a stutter and Dennis just ran his hand through her hair comfortingly. “Oh honey, it’s ok. It was just an accident. I’m not mad, I promise.” He replied softly. Lexa buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry. “How about I run you a bath and while you have a bath, I change the sheets.” Dennis suggested and Lexa lifted her red and blotchy face to look at him. Lexa sniffed. “Please don’t tell mama.” Lexa begged and Dennis smiled. “It’s our secret. Now let’s get you into the bath.” He said as he took her and Mr. Bear to the bathroom where he helped the child get settled into her bath. Once she was content, Dennis quickly went to her room and stripped the bed of the sheets and mattress protector. He had remade the bed in record time and he returned to the bathroom to see Lexa playing with her toy boat while Mr. Bear watched from the sidelines. “How are you doing honey?” He asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Lexa just looked at him and wiped her hair from her eyes. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” Lexa asked, still not feeling convinced. “I’m not mad, I promise.” He replied as he walked into the bathroom to grab her dirty clothes. “I’m going to wash everything, you going to be ok until I come back?” The man asked and Lexa nodded. Dennis then took his leave to go put the washing on.

After Lexa played with her boat and other bath toys, Dennis washed her hair and got her dressed in some clean pj’s. “Can you cook?” Dennis asked Lexa when they walked into the kitchen. “I can make food with play doh.” Lexa said as she looked up at Dennis who chuckled. “Want to help me make dinner?” He asked and Lexa nodded. “Perfect. The first thing we need to do is roll up our sleeves and wash our hands.” Dennis said and once that was done, they got everything prepared. Dennis cut up the ingredients and Lexa got to put them into a bowl where Dennis then transferred them into a hot frying pan. “Can I see?” Lexa asked and Dennis picked her up, holding her on his hip. He stirred the veggies and she laid her head on his shoulder with her small hand on his back. 

What the pair didn’t realize was that Brooke had walked through the door and was now watching them. Her hear swelled at the sight. She was happy to see the two of them bonding and she knew that Ziggy was right. He was good husband material and he was a good father figure for Lexa and it was clear to anyone that saw them together, Lexa and Dennis were the best of friends. Brooke smiled and took a quick photo.

“What’s for dinner?” Brooke asked as she broke them of their little world. Their heads snapped to look at her, both of them smiling before turning back to the food on the stove. “No, hi mummy, how was work or I missed you mummy.” Brooke questioned with the feign of hurt. “No.” Lexa said as she nuzzled closer to Dennis. Brooke chuckled and walked to her room to rid herself of her clothes for her shorts and baggy band shirt. She threw her up in a messy bun and went back to the kitchen to see Dennis and Lexa dishing the food up. “It smells really good in here.” Brooke said as she kissed her daughter’s head. “I helped.” Lexa cheered proudly. “You did? Good job baby girl.” Brooke praised and chuckled. 

When the meal was done, Brooke went to do the dishes while Dennis and Lexa read a bedtime story. Once the dishes were done, Brooke went to listen to Dennis read her daughter a bedtime story. The woman smiled as he did all the voices, making Lexa laugh. She really did love this man. “Hello you two.” Brooke said after Dennis finished the story. “Hi mama.” Lexa said as her and Dennis just simply smiled at her. “Can Dennis read me another story?” The little girl asked. “Not tonight honey, you have school tomorrow and then Trish is going to pick you up and bring you back here.” Brooke explained and she saw a flash of hurt in her boyfriend’s eyes. “Please?” Lexa tried again. “No kiddo. Now say goodnight to Dennis.” Brooke instructed and the little girl reluctantly did as she was told. She gave Dennis a hug and kiss and told him she loved him and Dennis did the same. Brooke tucked her daughter in and kissed her. “I love my darling. Rest easy.” The mother said as she and Dennis walked out of her room and shut the door. Both of them going to the kitchen.

“Why is Trish picking Lex up from school?” Dennis asked as he sat down at the table. “Because when she heard about Lexa getting injured, she wanted to help out and had you not told me to fuck off that day, I would have told you. In fact, that’s what I wanted to tell you, that’s why I was so happy.” Brooke explained nd Dennis looked down at the table. “You had the chance to tell me when you came over.” Dennis replied. “I tried but then you pinned to the damn wall nd fucked my brains out you moron. By the time we had finished, it had slipped my mind completely. Now can we please not fight, I’ve had a stressful day and I just want my boyfriend’s arms around me while I whine and complain about what a piece of shit my boss is.” Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Dennis’ waist and laid her head against his chest. Dennis chuckled and held her against him. “Tell you what, I’ll run you a bath and then maybe we can have a cuddle and watch a movie. Sound good?” He asked and Brooke sighed. “That sounds like heaven baby.” She replied before kissing Dennis softly. 

Brooke sat on the sofa flicking through the channels while Dennis ran the bath. “Find anything good?” He asked as he watched her from the end of the hall. “Nope. Nothing.” She replied as she turned the tv off. Dennis walked up to her and picked her up. “What are you doing?” Brooke asked with a smile. “Carrying my beautiful girl to the bath.” He replied as he walked in the direction of the bathroom. Once there, he placed Brooke back on her feet, gave her a kiss and helped her undress. “I don’t suppose you want to join me.” Brooke asked seductively. “As tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll let you enjoy this one.” He said as he handed her glass of wine. “When did you get this?” Brooke asked as she took the glass from him. “You were to engrossed with flicking through the channels.” He said with a cheeky smile. “Thank you Den.” Brooke replied as she got into the bath. Dennis left her and walked to the living room to set up a movie and some blankets from the hall closet that he had spotted earlier when he was changing Lexa’s bed sheets. By the time that he was done setting everything up, Brooke was walking into the living room. “This looks so cozy baby. Thank you so much.” Brooke said as she watched him place the last blanket down on the sofa. He looked up at her and smiled. “Anything for you. Just want to see your beautiful smile.” He replied and Brooke joined him. “What movie are we watching?” Brooke asked as he played the movie. “The parent trap.” He replied as he handed her a cup of tea. “I could get used to this.” Brooke said as she rested her head on Dennis’ shoulder. He smiled and they watched the movie.

At the half way point of the movie, Brooke looked at the man next to her. She took in the way his mouth quirked into a smile every so often. The way his eyes shone against the light of the tv. The way he smelled, the way his arm was wrapped around her and the way that he held her hand. Her heart was beating fast as she leaned in and kissed his neck slowly, making his eyes flutter shut at the contact. “Thank you.” He said as he looked at her. Both of them simply staring into each other’s eyes, communicating silently between themselves. Dennis leaned in and Brooke was happy to meet him half way. The kiss was slow and so full of love. It wasn’t rushed or panicked. It was loving, tender sweet and reassuring. It was all that Brooke needed in the moment. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another. “I know that I’ve said it so much already but thank you so much for coming to look after Lexa today and for allowing me to come home to a happy child, a hot meal and for being willing to take care of me. You have no idea how nice it was to come home to that.” Brooke whispered and Dennis kissed her again. His tongue ghosting across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Brooke opened her mouth for him and their tongues explored one another blissfully. 

As their kisses grew more frantic and heated, so did their actions. Dennis’ shirt was now discarded and on the ground and Brooke was laying under him as his hands slid up and down her body, memorizing each and every one of her curves. Memorizing what it was he loved so much about her. Brooke’s hands rested on the man’s strong back. He was her safe place and she knew that as long as he was around, the world and the people in it, dare not touch her. Brooke broke their kiss as she bit Dennis’ lower lip, making him moan and grind his hips into her further. “I think we should move this into the bedroom incase Lex wakes up and catches us fucking.” Brooke panted quietly. Dennis nodded and got off of the woman. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room where he laid her down and rid himself of his pants and boxers. Brooke licked her lips the same way she had when they first had sex. “I will never tire of seeing you look at me that way. It makes me more confident you know.” Dennis explained and Brooke smiled warmly at him. 'Whoever told you that it wasn’t sexy or whoever scoffed at it and made you feel self conscious about it, clearly they weren’t the right one for you. I will never tired of seeing you naked because honestly, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and seeing you with Lexa and anyone for that matter, makes me see what a kind and caring person you are and I’m grateful that you asked me out.“ Brooke said as she smiled at her man. "Now come here and kiss me. Let me show you what I love about this body of yours.” She continued and Dennis felt his heart burst with so much love and admiration for this woman before him.

Dennis walked over to her, laid on the bed and Brooke straddled him as he looked up at her. She leaned down to kiss his lips softly, slowly making her way down his neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulders, down his chest, over his nipples, down his arms and to his strong hands. Down his belly and his navel too. His waist and hips, thighs and legs, even his feet. Back up to his groin where she let her tongue ghost over his balls gently, licking up his shaft. Leaving little love bites behind occasionally. She looked up at him through her lashes and even kissed the head of his hardened cock. “You are amazing Dennis, never forget that.” Brooke said softly, making the man smile. Brooke took his foreskin between her teeth carefully once again and just as before, she tugged softly on it and growled playfully. Both of them chuckling. Brooke decided to take her time with him. She wanted him to feel the love she had for him. She wanted him to feel worthy and cared for and judging by the moans falling gracefully from his lips, she knew she had succeeded in that. As she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and bobbed her head up and down, she felt Dennis’ hand tangle in her hair and rest against the back of her head. Brooke smiled inwardly and continued to pleasure him until she felt him spilling down the back of her throat. “That was the best blowjob I have ever had.” Dennis said once he’d caught his breath. “I’m glad I was the one to give you that baby boy.” She replied as she kissed him again. “Will you let me return the favor?” Dennis asked, really wanting to show her how much he loved her. Brooke nodded and Dennis spent the next few hours making sure she was well and truly loved up and cared for.

Coming down from their highs, Brooke and Dennis lay cuddled under Brooke’s blanket in each other’s arms facing one another and taking each other in. Brooke could see the sincerity in her man’s eyes and she knew that she was safe and that nothing bad could ever touch her again. She had her strong, handsome and loving fireman by her side and that’s all she wanted in that moment. Nothing but the two of them in her bed covered in a cloud of post-orgasmic cuddles. “Den?” Brooke asked, breaking their comfortable silence. “Yes Brookie?” He replied with a smile. “I love you.” She said as she closed her eyes, scared for his reaction. Yes he was shocked but he felt the same way really. “I love you too my darlin. Always will.” Dennis replied as he kissed he lips tenderly.

=

The next morning when Brooke woke up, Dennis wasn’t with her. It was clear that he was up and gone already and Brooke wanted to cry, However, when she heard Lexa’s laughter from the kitchen, she knew that Dennis was still here. She smiled to herself, got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen where Dennis was making breakfast and talking with Lexa who was already dressed in her uniform. “Morning mummy.” Lexa said as she took a drink of her orange juice. “I hope it’s ok that I got her ready.” Dennis said as he put Brooke’s breakfast on the table. Brooke smiled thankfully at him and sat down. “Of course it’s ok, I just hope that she behaved.” The mother said as she dug into her food. “I’m always good for Den Den.” Lexa protested and Dennis laughed. “Well I’m glad. Now finish your food so I can take you to school.” Brooke said and Lexa nodded. “I can take her, I’m working today. I don’t mind.” Dennis said as he drank his coffee. “Are you sure. I mean, you still have to get ready for work. You don’t have to Den.” Brooke said and Dennis smiled. “It’s ok Brooke. I have time to take her and get ready for work.” Dennis replied and Brooke nodded, knowing she wasn’t going to win.

“Lexa, did you make your bed?” Brooke asked as the little girl downed the rest of her orange juice. “No.” She replied simply. “Well, I’d like to go and do that now please.” Brooke said and the little girl nodded. The two adults watching the child run off. Brooke stood up and took her dishes to the sink. “Morning baby.” Brooke chuckled when she felt Dennis’ arms snake around her waist. “I love you.” Dennis whispered before placing a gentle kiss below her ear. Brooke turned around in his arms to face him. “I love you too.” Brooke replied before kissing him. Dennis sighed into the kiss and his hands found their way into her hair, softly tugging at the ends. Brooke broke the kiss and hugged him. “Thank you for looking after her. It means a lot.” She said and Dennis smiled. “I love looking after her. She’s a good kid.” He replied and Brooke looked at him as she crashed her lips to his. Their tongues once again fighting for dominance. 

Unbeknownst to them, Lexa was standing the kitchen watching them kiss. Her little heart fluttered as she realized that her mum and Dennis were in love. The little girl painted a look of sass on her face, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground, hoping it would catch their attention. The adults pulled apart quickly at the sound of her tapping foot and smiled sheepishly at her. “You weren’t sup-” Brooke started but got cut off when Lexa smiled brightly and ran to them and attempted to hug them both. Brooke chuckled and picked the child up. Lexa threw her arms around her mother and Dennis’ neck and giggled. “You’re not mad?” Dennis asked and Lexa shook her head. “Why would I be?” Lexa asked as she broke the hug and looked at the man and the woman. “I’m happy.” She cheered, making Brooke and Dennis laugh. “I’m glad you are munchkin.” Brooke said. The three of them talking a little more before Dennis took Lea to school.

Brooke hadn’t wanted her daughter to find out about her and Dennis the way she had but nevertheless, she was happy that Lexa was happy. It meant the world to her that she didn’t have to hide the relationship anymore. Well, from Lexa at least. Kev was another story.

=

Two days later, Brooke had just gotten back home after being fired from her job and sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do with herself. She was elated and felt free. She no longer had to worry about a prick of a boss who made it his mission to make her life miserable. Fuck that man and his stupid attitude.

Brooke was lost in thought about what to do and she didn’t mind that but it made her tired. She laid down and drifted to sleep. 

When she woke up, she was realized that she was late in picking Lexa up from school. Brooke quickly called Trish to let her know that she would meet her at the school yard and that she would like to treat Trish to lunch for being so kind in looking after Lexa for her. What the woman hadn’t realized was that her Ex had been called to collect their daughter.


	4. Chapter Four.

When Brooke got to the school yard, she saw Trish with a look of panic on her face. “Trish?” Brooke asked with rising concern. “I got here a minute before he left and I tried to stop him but he took her.” Trish explained as she panicked. “Trish, just breathe. Who took her?” Brooke asked as calmly as she could. “A man claiming to be Lexa’s father.” Trish said as tears ran down her face. “Fuck ok. Come here.” Brooke breathed out as she pulled the other woman into a hug. “It’ll be ok. I promise.” Brooke said as she broke the hug and pulled out her phone. She called Kev. “Yeah?” Kev asked as he put the phone to his ear. “It’s Brooke. I need one of the guys to come with me to get Lexa from her father. Can you spare someone?” She asked and Kev somewhat paled. “Is everything alright?” Kev questioned. “I was fired today and I fell asleep on my sofa and when I woke up, I realized that I was late in picking Lexa up and Trish was as well. My Ex was called to come and get her and he can be difficult at times.” Brooke explained. “Just give me second and I’ll go and see if one of the men is free. Do you have someone in mind?” Kev asked. “Just someone strong incase he tries something.” Brooke replied and Kev went to see if someone would go.

“What’s happening?” Trish asked. “Kev is asking someone to come and be with me when I go and get Lex.” Brooke replied. “I’m so s-sorry Brooke.” Trish stuttered. “I promise that it’s ok Trish. I’m not mad at all.” Brooke smiled as she rubbed the woman’s back. Trish nodded and took a deep breath. “Brooke?” Dennis said as he put the phone to his ear. “Yeah, I’m here.” She replied. “Where are you?” He asked. “In front of her school.” She replied and Dennis nodded. “I’m coming.” He said and he and Brooke hung up. “Dennis is coming. You can go if you want to.” Brooke told her and she nodded. “Ok if I stay?” Trish asked and Brooke nodded. Together they waited for the man to show up.

By the time that Dennis showed up, Trish had decided that she wanted to leave after all. Brooke thanked her and promised her once again that everything was going to be ok. Brooke watched the traffic whiz by and smiled when she saw Dennis’ car pull up. “Thanks for coming babe.” Brooke said as she got into his car and kissed his cheek. “I know you’re busy today.” She continued and Dennis drove off. Brooke gave him the directions to Trent’s flat and before too long, they arrived. Both of them got out and walked up to the front door. “So, you finally showed.” Trent sneered. “Where is my daughter?” Brooke said, ignoring his comment. “OUR daughter is doing her homework. I’ll drop her off later.” Trent said as he took a long drink of his beer. “I want her now Trent. You had no right to take her. Someone was already there to get her.” Brooke said through gritted teeth. “Baby, who is it?” A woman called as she walked to the door. When the woman’s eyes landed on Brooke, she scoffed. “Brooklyne.” The woman sneered. Brooke smiled sarcastically. “Chyna.” Brooke seethed and Dennis smirked as he leaned against the brick wall. “Can I please have my daughter back. I really don’t want to fight Trent.” Brooke asked. Trent looked at Chyna and she scoffed. “You’re a shit mother you know that. Leaving your daughter alone.” Chyna said, her voice raising an octave. “This doesn’t concern you. Trent please.” Brooke said, beginning to grow annoyed. 

“We’ll drop her off later, we’re having family time.” Chyna said sickeningly sweet. “Family? Don’t make me laugh. You fucked off the moment that test said positive. She is MY daughter and I want her now!” Brooke screamed. Both Trent and Chyna smiling evilly at her. “Daddy?” Lexa asked as she walked closer to the door with her school bag in hand. “Go back to the table.” He barked and Lexa jumped slightly. Dennis’ ears perked up and he glanced at Brooke who returned the glance. “But daddy, I want to go with mum.” Lexa said and Chyna turned to the girl. “Come on honey pie, let’s go back to the table.” She said with a fake smile and she put hr hands on Lexa’s shoulder. “Get your hands off my daughter!” Brooke yelled as she barged past Trent to get to her daughter. “Lexa, who do you want to be with?” Trent said with a dark warning look in his eye. Lexa swallowed hard as the tears in her eyes clouded her vision. “I-I-I-I d-don’t k-know.” The child stuttered. Dennis heard this and he stepped into view. Lexa saw him smiling at her and she felt braver. “I want mum.” She said with more confidence. “You want to repeat that?” Trent spoke as he stepped closer to the girl. “I. Want. Mum.” She said clearer. Trent’s face grew red and his eyes were now black. Brooke knew that look all too well and she knew that she had to protect her daughter and she knew that she had to think fast. The only thing that she could of was to direct his anger on to herself so that Lexa could run to Dennis.

“You little brat.” Trent said as he took a swing at Lexa. His hand causing a loud ring to echo out as it connected with Lexa’s small cheek. Brooke screamed at the man and Dennis snapped. He tackled Trent to the ground and punched Trent in the face. Lexa whimpered and started to cry. Thankfully Chyna was more concerned with trying to pry Dennis off of Trent. Brooke grabbed her daughter and ran out of the flat. “Come here baby. It’s ok, you’re safe now.” Brooke said as she held her daughter close. “I didn’t want to go with him but he made me. I’m sorry mama.” Lexa said as she cried into her mother’s chest. “My precious baby. It’s not your fault. Do you understand me?” Brooke asked softly but Lexa didn’t move, she just clung to her mother. Brooke pulled her phone out and called the police. She explained everything and when they came, everything was sorted out.

Dennis took Brooke back to the school yard so that she get her car and take Lexa home. “Thank you baby.” Brooke said as she said goodbye to her man. Dennis hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “It’s my job to protect my girls. I love you both so much.” Dennis replied and Brooke smiled. “We love you too Den.” She said as they parted. Dennis kissed her and walked back to his car and drove off. “Let’s go home and order pizza and watch a movie.” Brooke said and Lexa sniffed from the backseat. “Is Dennis mad at me?” Lexa asked. “What makes you think that?” Brooke wondered. “Because he didn’t say goodbye to me.” Lexa replied as Brooke pulled up at their flat. Brooke took her daughter in her arms and walked them into their home. “He is not mad at you baby girl. He loves you very much and that’s why he came with me. He wanted to keep you safe.” Brooke explained but Lexa wasn’t buying it. “Tell you what, why don’t we head out and get him a present to thank him and maybe we can take our pizza over to his flat.” Brooke suggested and Lexa nodded. Together they freshened up and went out to get their gift for their man.

When Dennis got back to the station, Kev pulled him aside and asked how everything went. Dennis explained everything and Kev pat him on the back. “Your girls are lucky to have you.” Kev said and Dennis looked at him incredulously. “Why else would you volunteer to go with Brooke Dennis. I know a man in love when I see him and with the way you are with Lexa, it’s pretty obvious mate. Just be careful though, yeah?” Kev said and Dennis nodded. The two men going back to work. Though Dennis was slightly distracted. 

=

A few hours later, Brooke and Lexa had gotten everything for Dennis and they went home to put the gift basket together. “Do you think he will like this?” Lexa asked with a small smile. “He will love it baby.” Brooke replied as they got to work. Once it was complete, Brooke looked at the clock and figured that at 7:30, Dennis should be off and on his way home by now. The girls got their coats on over their pj’s and headed over to Dennis’.

When they got there, Brooke knocked on the door and hoped he was in fact home. Dennis answered the door in just his work pants. He smiled brightly at the sight of his girls and let them in without an explanation from them. “Sorry to just drop by like this.” Brooke said as her eyes raked over his bare torso. “I thought you were mad at me because you didn’t say goodbye to me and then mum said we should give you this to say thank you.” Lexa explained as she pointed to the basket in her mother’s hands. Brooke handed the basket to him and he walked into the kitchen and put it on his dinning table. “Thank you for this but you don’t have to thank me. I love you both so much and I want to protect you from everything bad in this world. You two are my life now.” Dennis explained and Lexa smiled brightly but Brooke felt uncertainty seep into her bones. She was beginning to think that maybe this thing between her and Dennis was too good to be true. “Can we stay for dinner?” Lexa asked as she broke her mother from her thoughts of doubt and what ifs. “Of course. You can spend the night if you’d feel safer.” Dennis said as he looked at Brooke who nodded and smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes as it normally did. “That sounds perfect baby, thank you.” Brooke said as she gave the man a sweet kiss. Lexa giggled in Dennis’ arms as she watched them share a kiss.

Their night was spent cuddling and watching Disney movies and spending time together.

=

A week later, the sickness that Brooke had been dealing with secretly had increased and though she had taken pregnancy tests, they all came up negative. Brooke decided to book an appointment with her doctor to see if they could come up with an answer for her. So here she sat, in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called.

“Brooklyne Hamilton.” A nurse called warmly. Brooke stood and followed the other woman until they got to a room. “Alright Ms. Hamilton, if you wait right here, the doctor will be right with you.” The woman spoke before leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of fear and never ending doubt. “Good afternoon Brooke. What seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked as he sat down at the desk. “I have just been so sick and so tired lately and I don’t have energy to do anything lately.” Brooke explained and the doctor wrote down her concerns. “Sounds an awful lot like pregnancy to me. Is there any chance that you could be?” The doctor asked as he looked up from his computer screen. “There are a lot of chances. My boyfriend and I are pretty active and we don’t always use protection. Come to think of it, we haven’t used protection since we started dating.” Brooke explained as she thought back to their first date. “Well then, I’ll get you to pee in this and then we can do a pregnancy test to see.” The doctor said as he handed Brooke a sample cup. Brooke took it and went to do her business. 

When she came back, she handed the item back and the doctor did his testing. Sure enough, it came up instantly. “Congratulations Brooke. It looks like you are in fact pregnant.” The doctor said and Brooke paled. “T-thank you.” Brooke stuttered. “Here is a referral for an ultrasound. It will be able to determine how far along you are and everything else. Just try and relax and take it easy on yourself.” The doctor said and Brooke nodded. The woman got up and walked back to her car in shock. Everything felt like it was moving too fast. She was having doubts about her and Dennis and now she was pregnant? She took a deep breath and drove off to go and get an ultrasound. Once Brooke got there, it was like she was having an out of body experience. Her legs felt numb yet she was able walk, her brain was fuzzy yet she was able to form coherent sentences. It was all surreal to her and she didn’t know what to do.

Brooke had made it home with the grainy picture in her hand. She was definitely pregnant. The baby’s heartbeat was so strong and the baby was as healthy as ever. Brooke was happy for that but she was still freaked out. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang, Dennis’ name flashing across it. Brooke hesitantly answered. “Hi Den.” She tried to say. “You ok baby?” Dennis asked, unaware that she just cringed. “I’m just tired Dennis. what did you need?” Brooke asked as she let a yawn escape for extra measure. “Wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me today? I have something I want to give you.” He explained and their conversation carried on for a few minutes before he had to go. Brooke had agreed to meet him for lunch but she had also made up her mind to tell Dennis how she felt, he deserved to know.

=

At 12, Brooke and Dennis were sat a coffee shop near the station. “You look beautiful.” Dennis smiled. “Don’t.” Brooke said as she closed her eyes. Dennis looked at her with hurt in his eyes. “Ok. Anyway, I wanted to give you this.” Dennis said as he handed her a key. Brooke looked at him with slight fear. “What is this?” The woman asked and Dennis’ smile faltered. “I-it’s a key to m-my flat.” He stuttered. Brooke felt her heart plummet. “Say something.” Dennis said and Brooke shook her head. “I can’t do this Dennis.” She said as she got up to leave. She wasn’t ready to move in with him. Everything was overwhelming her and she had to get away and just hide in her bat cave.

Dennis just sat at the table with the look of hurt in his eyes and his heart broke. He had no idea what had gotten into her but if she needed space, that’s what he would grant her. At least he got to see Lexa after school as it was back to Ziggy picking her up after the whole Trent fiasco. Dennis sighed and put money on the table as he went back to the station like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs.


	5. Chapter Five.

In the weeks since leaving Dennis, the baby had been making it’s presence known. Brooke had been loosing her energy and the morning sickness was worse this time. Lexa’s pregnancy was a walk in the park compared to this and according to the old wives tales, it was a strong indication of a boy. 

As Brooke stood in the kitchen one morning making Lexa’s breakfast, the mother had stop what she was doing and run to the bathroom. Lexa sat at the table in confusion. She had no idea what was happening. “Mum, are you ok?” Lexa asked. Brooke flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. “I think it’s time that I told you the truth.” The mother said with a sigh. Lexa sat down and cuddled into her mother’s side. “What is it?” The child asked. “Before I tell you, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you.” Brooke started and Lexa nodded. “In a few months, there will be a baby in the house.” The mother explained. “How.” Lexa asked, raising her brow.

"There is a baby in my belly.“ Brooke admitted. Lexa just looked at her mother in question. "I don’t want it.” Lexa said, starting to cry. “Aww honey, please don’t cry. It’s still small. It will be awhile till it’s here.” Brooke said as she held her daughter close. “How big is it?” Lexa asked after a few minutes. “I’m thirteen weeks so it’s still very small my darling girl.” Brooke said with a warm smile. “Where will it sleep?” Lexa asked as she knew that their house only had two rooms and very small guest room. “In your room.” Brooke replied and Lexa stood up in anger. “I’m not sharing!” Lexa shouted and stormed to her room. The little girl was not happy.

By the time that school was done, Lexa was still upset and was at the station. She was ignoring everyone but Mince. Together thy were in the kitchen making cookies. “Why don’t we go and sit down for a little bit.” Mince said and Lexa nodded. They joined Ziggy and Dennis at their table. “For once it actually smells good in here.” Ziggy teased. “How was school Lexa Loo?” Dennis asked his little bud. “Fine.” Lexa replied grumpily. Dennis leaned back in surprise at the tone of her voice. “What’s wrong peanut?” The man asked. “Mum said we’re getting a baby soon.” Lexa pouted. Dennis felt his heart stop, Brooke was pregnant? “Is she now? Did she say how old the baby was?” Dennis asked, trying to keep calm. “Thirteen weeks I think but I don’t want it at all.” Lexa said with anger and Dennis knew that he was indeed the father. “How is your mum?” The man asked. “She cries all the time and is no fun because you don’t visit anymore.” The girl replied. “Does anyone come over to keep your mum company?” Dennis asked and Lexa looked behind him. “Ask her yourself. She’s behind you.” Lexa said with a scowl. 

When Dennis turned around, Brooke stiffened. “Go get her.” Ziggy encouraged as she sat next to Lexa. Dennis gave the woman a grateful smile and ran after the woman that hurried away. No matter how many times Dennis called her name, Brooke ignored him and kept walking. “Brooklyne stop!” Dennis said as he grabbed her arm, spinning her around. The woman swung her hand and slapped Dennis as hard as she could. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Brooke shouted and Dennis took a step back. Hurt evident in his eyes. “Then fucking listen to me woman. You have been ignoring me and I want to know why.” Dennis commanded. “Why should I talk to you?” Brooke snapped back. “Because you are having my baby.” He said and Brooke paled. “What are you talking about?” Brooke asked, feigning shock. Dennis stepped closer to her and got in her face. “Do not play stupid with me. Why did you not tell me that I was going to be a father.” Dennis spoke firmly. Brooke looked at him with surprise. She wasn’t used to him being so firm and truth be told, she wanted to jump his bones right then and there but she held back. “Who said it was your baby?” She asked softly. Dennis raised his brow. “Lexa said that you’ve been crying all the time and have been no fun since you’ve been avoiding me and besides, Lexa would have told me if you were with someone else.” Dennis explained and the woman shrugged. “I guess that’s true.” Brooke said softly. 

“Now, why didn’t you tell me and why did you leave me at the café?” Dennis asked as he took Brooke’s hands in his. “I found out that I was pregnant the day that we met at the café. When you gave me the key, I freaked. I’m not ready to move in with you.” Brooke admitted and Dennis chuckled. “I wasn’t asking you and Lexa to move in with me Brooke. I know that it’s too soon for that but I just figured that after that whole thing with your ex, maybe my place could be a safe place for you and Lexa to go to if you wanted to get away or if we agree to meet up and I’m running late. It would save you from having to sit outside.” Dennis explained sweetly. Brooke smiled at him. “I’m so sorry I freaked Den. It’s just with the baby and then seeing the key, I just assumed that you wanted us to move in with you. It felt like things were moving too fast.” Brooke admitted and Dennis shook his head. “I love you, ya crazy bitch.” Dennis teased and Brooke chuckled. “I love you too, ya asshole.” She replied before pressing her lips to his in a soft and loving kiss. The couple finally on good terms again.

=

Later that night, Brooke laid in bed and thought of what life would be like when the baby was born. How Dennis would be as a father and how Lexa would react. She knew that Lexa was angry about having a sibling but she hoped that the child would come around. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she was picturing. Brooke sighed and turned over to go to sleep.

At 2:30am, Brooke woke up to sharp shooting pains in her back. She groaned and decided to go to the kitchen and make herself some tea. As soon as she stood up, the pain in her back subsided. Brooke sat at the table drinking her tea when her phone rang. She picked it up. “Hello stranger.” Her mother spoke with a happy tone. “Why are you calling me this early mum?” Brooke asked with a cheeky smile. “Why are you up this early?” Her mother asked. “Ok. How are you?” Brooke asked as she rubbed her belly. “I’m good. I was just thinking of you and wanted to call and see how you were doing. that’s all.” Gina replied to her daughter. “I’m good mum. just trying to balance life I suppose.” Brooke said through slightly gritted teeth as she felt a wave of pain wash through her body. “Brooklyne, are you sure you’re ok?” Gina asked. “Yeah I’m ok.” Brooke replied as she slightly groaned. “Brooke, no you’re not. Do you need me to come over?” Gina wondered aloud. “Nope, just morning sickness is all.” Brooke said, not realizing that she had just told her mother that she was pregnant. “Morning sickness? that only happ- oh my gosh honey, why didn’t you say anything. That’s wonderful news.” Gina said cheerfully. Brooke chuckled. “Thanks mum. I should get back to bed now. Hopefully sleep will ward this off.” Brooke said. “Ok my darling. you sleep well. Please call if you need anything.” Gina said as they hung up.

Once she was back in bed, Brooke had fallen back to sleep but it didn’t last long. The woman bolted upright when she felt the most intense pain shoot through her abdomen and she knew that she had to call someone. She played with the idea of calling her mother but decided on her boyfriend instead. He answered as quickly as he could. “Everything ok babe?” He asked through a yawn. “Baby.” Was all that Brooke Could say before another wave of pain washed over her. “What about the baby? Need me to pick you up something?” He asked, not getting that something was wrong. “No!” She seethed through gritted teeth. “Hospital.” She seethed again and Dennis jumped up out of bed, finally understanding the urgency. “I’m coming, just try and breathe.” He said as he hung up and raced toward her flat. Brooke tried to do as he said. She walked to the front door and unlocked it for him. 

Lexa heard the commotion and got out of bed to see what was happening. “Mummy, are you ok?” The child asked as she walked to the living room. “Not really baby. Can you please grab me a water bottle from the fridge?” Brooke asked and Lexa hurried off. “Thank you honey pie.” Brooke said as she tried to smile. “Can you grab my phone and call grandma to come and get you?” Brooke asked and although she was reluctant to do so, Lexa did as she was told. Gina had promised that she was on her way and that Lexa needed to stay calm. Lexa rubbed her mother’s back and kissed her head when she knew the pain wasn’t too bad for her mother. “Thank you for looking after me Lex.” Brooke said as she smiled a little. “You’re welcome. I love you mama.” Lexa said before Gina and Dennis burst through the door at the same time. “Grandma.” Lexa said as she ran to her. Dennis got down beside his girlfriend and picked her up. “Lexa honey, take your mother’s phone. I’ll call you when we know that everything is ok.” Dennis said and Lexa nodded. “Thank you young man.” Gina said as she held her granddaughter close. 

=

Dennis and Brooke waited for the doctor to tell them the results. “What if I’m having a miscarriage Den?” Brooke asked as she started to cry. “Then we will deal with it one day at a time love. I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone.” he spoke and Brooke leaned into him. “I love you Dennis.” Brooke said as she sniffed. “I love you too my darlin.” He replied as the doctor walked toward them. With the look on his face, Brooke knew what the result was. She hid her face in Dennis’ neck and cried. “It’s a miscarriage isn’t it?” Dennis asked sadly and the doctor nodded. “It’s quite common for twin pregnancies to end in miscarriage but in your case, you are only miscarrying one of them. Nevertheless, I’m very sorry for your loss.” The doctor spoke as he walked away. The couple looked at each other with shock and surprise. “Did you know it was twins?” Dennis asked with a slight smile. “No, not at all. The ultrasound pictures I was given had no indication of twins.” Brooke explained. “I forgot to give these photos to you before. Again, I’m sorry for your loss.” The doctor said as he began to walk away. “Wait.” Brooke said. The doctor turned to face them. “How is it that I was having twins and didn’t know?” She asked. “Sometimes one of the foetus’ can be hiding behind the other one and the heartbeats can be mistaken for one baby. It looks like that’s what happened in your case.” He explained and the couple nodded. “If you give me a couple of minutes, I will get you some information n what to expect for a miscarriage.” the doctor said as he turned again and walked off.

=

“That was not what I was expecting at all. Today has been shit.” Brooke admitted. Dennis held her hand as they drove back to Brooke’s flat. “Not all bad I hope.” He said as he raised the woman’s hand to his lips and kissed her. Brooke smiled. “I think we should ask mum if she can take Lexa for a week or so just so that I can get through this. I have a feeling that it’s going to hurt like a bitch.” Brooke said and Dennis nodded. “Since I’m closer to the station, why don’t you come and stay with me and your mum can keep Lexa where she is familiar.” Dennis suggested and Brooke looked at him. “Are you sure?” She asked and Dennis nodded.

=

Over the next two weeks, Brooke dealt with the pain of loosing a child and the day that it passed, Brooke cried her eyes out and rightfully so. She never knew what it felt like to loose a child until now and it hurt so much. Yes, she was still pregnant but she was allowed to mourn the loss of a life she would never get to watch grow. 

“Brooke, I’m home.” Dennis called as he walked through the door. “Bathroom.” Was all that Brooke could muster through her tears. He rushed to the said room and saw Brooke sitting in the bath with something in her hand. He knelt down next to the bath and kissed Brooke’s head. “I lost the baby Dennis.” She sobbed. Dennis tried to hug her the best that he could. “It’s not your fault Brooke. I promise you that.” He replied. “When did you pass it?” He asked carefully, not wanting to upset her more. “Just before you walked through the door actually.” She said as more tears fell. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you when it happened.” He spoke softly. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” She replied before kissing his cheek. “Why don’t I take this and you get yourself cleaned up and then we’ll get you to the hospital so they can check everything.” Dennis suggested as he took the cloth she was holding. “Can you stay with me?” Brooke asked and Dennis nodded. The man helped Brooke clean up and before too long, hey were at the hospital to make sure that she had passed everything and to see about the other baby she was apparently still carrying.

=

Two days after they buried their baby, Dennis and Brooke were going about their usual lives when Lexa went to Brooke with a request she never thought she’d hear. “Mum, I don’t to call him daddy anymore.” Lexa said as she sat at the breakfast table. Brooke put down her tea and looked at the child. “Why is that?” Brooke asked. “Because he hit me and made me go with him when I didn’t want to.” Lexa explained and the mother nodded. “How long have you been thinking about this baby?” Brooke questioned. “A long time. I want a new daddy.” Lexa admitted. Brooke looked taken back. “You do?” She asked and Lexa nodded with a pout on her face. “Who do you want as your daddy then?” Brooke asked, suspecting she already knew the answer. “I want to call Den Den my daddy.” She replied with a bright smile. Brooke had to hold her emotions together. it meant a lot to her that she wanted Dennis to be apart of the family. “I think he would really like that Lex. What made you want that though?” The mother asked. Lexa thought. “He makes us happy and he doesn’t hit me or make me do things I don’t want. he’s nice and I love him.” Lexa said, satisfied with her answer. “Well, that sounds like a good reason to me.” Brooke said with a chuckle. “And because he looked after you when the baby died.” Lexa said, finishing off her reasons why she wanted him as her father. Brooke let a few tears slip at that reason and smiled. “We best find a way to ask him then eh?” The mother asked and Lexa nodded. For the next few hours, Lexa and Brooke came up with ways to surprise Dennis. Lexa wanted to make him a shirt and Brooke agreed. The mother also suggested that they frame it so that Dennis could hang it up and so that it would get wrecked. 

“Ok love bug, let’s wrap this now and then we can go and bring it to his place.” Brooke said as she cleared some space for them to wrap the gift. When it was wrapped, the girls went to the car and on the way to his flat, Lexa suggested getting him some other treats that he liked. “Why don’t we get a cake and then we can pick up some pizza or something that he can have for work tomorrow.” Brooke suggested and Lexa was happy with that and they picked up all that they needed. 

They pulled up to his building and Brooke saw his car and knew that he was home. “Ok. you carry the pizza and I’ll carry the gift and cake.” Brooke said as the girl got out of the car. “Be careful Lexa.” The mother warned. Lexa knocked on the door and they waited for him to answer instead of unlocking the front door and scaring him half to death. An older woman answered the door and smiled. “You must be Brooke and Lexa. I’m Kelly, Dennis’ mother. Please come in.” She said warmly. Lexa got shy and hid behind her mother. “She gets like this sometimes. I’m sorry.” Brooke apologized. “No need to be sorry. Dennis was the same way and I imagine that the baby will be the same way when they grow up.” She replied kindly. Brooke paled. “He um, he told you?” Brooke stuttered and Kelly chuckled. “Yes but please don’t think anything of it. I’m quite pleased to have another grandchild.” Kelly said with a smile. “Dennis has nieces and nephews?” Brooke questioned. “No, only child actually. I meant your little one. he sees her as his you know.” Kelly explained. Brooke felt her heart grow. “We came to ask him to be my daddy.” Lexa announced and both women smiled at her. “Well, he should be back shortly, he has just gone to the café to pick up some biscuits.” Kelly explained. “Let me help you with that my dear.” The woman said as she took the cake and gift out of Brooke’s hands.

The three of them talked and got to know each other while Dennis was out. “I’m sorry it took so long mum. It was really busy.” Dennis said as he took his coat off. Lexa came running down the hall and practically jumped on the man. “What are you doing here Lexa Loo?” He asked as he picked her up. “Mummy and I have something for you. Your mummy is nice.” Lexa said as she kissed his cheek. “Is that right?” Dennis asked teasingly. “She called me her grandchild.” Lexa beamed. Dennis knew his mother had told them and he feared it would make Brooke run again. “Where is your mum?” Dennis asked. Lexa got close to his ear. “Our mum’s are in the kitchen.” She whispered, making the man chuckle. “Shall we go see what they are up to?” He asked and the child nodded. 

“Hello you two.” Dennis greeted and the women turned to greet him. “Hello my boy. Glad to see you back.” Kelly said as she hugged the man the best she could since he had a child in his arms. “Hi baby.” He said as he gave Brooke a short but sweet kiss. “Hi.” She said as she blushed. “Well, I will let you three, soon to be four, enjoy your night. I love you all.” Kelly said as she walked out of the door. Brooke turned to her boyfriend and daughter. “Lexa has something for you.” Brooke said and Lexa wiggled from Dennis’ grip. “Mama help!” Lexa shrieked when she almost dropped the gift. Brooke helped her daughter and Dennis sat down. “What’s this?” He asked as he saw the size of it. “Open it.” Brooke instructed and he did. When his eyes landed on the shirt hand made by Lexa that read ‘Be my daddy?’, Dennis cried. “Do you not like it?” Lexa asked as her smile faltered a little. “Oh my darlin girl. I love it so much.” Dennis said as he picked her up and hugged close to him. “I would love to be your daddy.” He whispered into her ear, making her smile.

=

Later that night, Brooke had put Lexa to sleep in the guest room. When she walked out of the room and to the living room, she saw Dennis staring at her. 

“What are you doing?” Brooke asked as she walked closer to him. “Can’t a man admire his beautiful pregnant girlfriend?” He questioned and she laughed. “Fine, just please stop looking at me like that.” Brooke said and Dennis shook his head no. Brooke raised her brow. “And why is that Mr. Severs?” She teased seductively as she straddled him and removed her shirt. “Because this is my house and I can do what I want.” He teased back before kissing her deeply. Their tongues tangling together happily. Dennis’ hands resting on her hips. Brooke smiled into the kiss when she felt him growing harder and harder. “Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Severs?” Brooke said once she broke the kiss. “That depends Miss. Hamilton, is it working?” He asked with a sly smirk. “Fuck yes it is but before things go any further, we should go to your room.” The woman whispered against his lips.

Dennis picked her up and carried her to his room. He removed their clothing and laid the women on the bed. He crawled over her and kissed her passionately. His hands roaming her body, memorizing every curve. Brooke broke the kiss and smiled at the man. “I love you so much baby.” She admitted. “I love you so much too Brookie.” He replied with a cheeky grin. “How are you feeling?” Dennis asked as he looked at the small bump between them. “We’re ok.” Brooke replied simply and Dennis nodded. He winked at her and kissed down her body and stopped when he reached her core. Brooke let out a satisfied hum when she felt his warm and talented tongue ghost over her clit. Dennis payed close attention to her clit and Brooke moaned. She had never felt this much pleasure from a man before and she was glad that she and Dennis took that step to start dating. Brooke’s body shuddered and writhed under his touch. Her orgasm was intense as the day they first fucked and she would never tire of it. It made her feel well looked after and like Dennis was interested in pleasuring her and making her feel loved. She craved his touch. He was like oxygen to her.

“How do you manage to do that every time?” Brooke asked breathlessly. “Do what?” Dennis asked in reply. “Give me such intense orgasms.” She responded with a slight blush on her cheeks. “It’s a secret my love.” He said as he kissed her sweetly. Both of them smiling at each other once the kiss was broken.

The couple laid in bed for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other’s arms around one another. “I hope this baby is a boy.” Brooke said, breaking the silence. “I hope it’s a girl and looks like you and has Lexa’s personality.” Dennis countered. Brooke burst out laughing. “You seriously want another sassy little girl who thinks she rules the roost at times?” She asked as she felt the man’s hand rub her belly. “I wouldn’t mind to have another little bud in my life. Lexa is a great kid and you’ve done really well with her. You should be very proud.” Dennis said and Brooke sniffed. “Don’t have to cry. It’s the truth.” He said as Brooke turned to face him. “I know. It’s just nice to hear that because it’s so hard sometimes. I feel like I’m hitting my head against a brick wall.” Brooke admitted and Dennis smiled. “She has her moments, yes, but she also has a really kind heart and she cares about the ones she loves. Besides, she is OURS now. You’re not alone anymore.” He said and Brooke cuddled into him and kissed his chest. “How did I get so lucky?” Brooke mumbled as she closed her eyes. The baby wasn’t having that though and decided to give it’s mother one swift kick, making her wince and Dennis laugh as he too felt it. “Someone is in a mood.” Brooke said as she glared at the bump. For good measure, the baby kicked again. The parents laughing.

=

“Can we move in with you?” Lexa asked Dennis one afternoon at the station, after she had walked up to him with determination on her little face. Dennis looked up from his plate of food and looked at his little bud. “Why do you want to move in with me?” Dennis asked, curious of her answer. “Because, I’m bored of my room and want a new one.” Lexa said simply, making the man chuckle. “Is it because you don’t want to share a room?” He questioned and Lexa’s face grew sheepish. “No.” She said quickly. “Why don’t you want to share a room?” He asked. “Because babies are too loud.” She said, proud of her answer. “Not all babies are the same you know. Some are quiet and some are loud.” Dennis explained. “Mum says that no matter what, babies are loud and need lots of attention. How am I supposed to sleep if it won’t shut up?” Lexa asked seriously. Dennis tried so hard not to laugh at her reasons and although the child had a point, it was still really funny. “Can I tell you a secret?” Dennis asked and Lexa nodded her head. The man whispered into her ear and her eyes went wide with excitement. “You can’t tell anyone though, not even your mother.” Dennis said sternly. “Can I tell Nanna?” Lexa asked, referring to Dennis’ mother. Dennis smiled at the fact the Lexa now considers his mother her grandmother. “No, you can’t tell Nanna. It’s a surprise ok?” Dennis explained and the little girl huffed in annoyance. “Fine.” She said and she walked back to Ziggy.

“Mad at Asbo again?” The woman asked and Lexa shrugged. “What did he do now?” Ziggy asked again. “Can’t tell.” She mumbled. “Why not?” Ziggy pressed and Lexa looked over at Dennis and he shook his head at her in warning. He knew that she was going to speak. Lexa looked back at Ziggy. “Hold on.” The little girl said as she hopped off her chair, running back to Dennis. Ziggy had to laugh at their antics. “Can I tell her please? She’s good at secrets.” Lexa begged. “No Lexa. You can’t tell anyone, not your mother, not even nanna.” Dennis said and Lexa whined. “You’re not fun.” She pouted and walked back to Ziggy. “Daddy said no.” She huffed, not realizing that she had called him daddy instead of Dennis. Ziggy looked at the child and then to Dennis in shock. Dennis caught this and rolled his eyes. He thought that Lexa had told the woman after he had told her not to. Dennis got out of his chair and walked over to the other table. “Lex, come with me.” He said with authority. Lexa looked at him but did as he said. He led her too a spare room where he left the door open and sat her down on a chair. “Why did you tell Ziggy?” Dennis asked as he sat across from her. “Tell her what?” Lexa asked with an angry expression. “You know what I mean. I told you not to say anything and you did anyway.” He chided and Lexa looked at him with innocence in her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You knew that you weren’t supposed to and you did.” He said again as he wiped his hands over his face. “I didn’t tell her. I promise.” Lexa said as tears grew in her eyes. She was hurt by the fact the he didn’t believe her. “Then why did she look at me with surprise on her face?” He asked warningly. “I don’t know but I didn’t say anything.” Lexa said as she continued to defend herself. Still, Dennis didn’t believe her. Even as her tears fell, he didn’t believe her.

“Lexa get back here.” Dennis called after the girl. Lexa had run back to Ziggy because she didn’t want to see Dennis anymore. He had hurt her feelings. “What’s wrong darlin?” Ziggy said when the girl buried her face in the woman’s side. Lexa ignore the question and tried to get closer to the woman if that was possible. Ziggy rubbed the child’s back and when Dennis walked into the hall, she looked at him and saw disappointment in his eyes. “Asbo, why is she crying?” Ziggy asked and Dennis sat down across from her. “She told you didn’t she?” He asked accusingly. This caused Lexa to let out a sob. “Tell me what?” Ziggy asked. “Not you too.” Dennis huffed. “Asbo, what are you on about? Whatever secret you two have, she hasn’t told me.” Ziggy said, getting annoyed that he was blaming Lexa for something she didn’t do. “Then why did you look at me with surprise?” He breathed out. “Because she called you daddy. She told me that daddy said no. That’s why I looked at you surprised.” Ziggy shot back bitterly. Dennis’ heart dropped. He felt the guilt rise in his veins and he laid his head on the table. “I didn’t think you and Brooke were that serious and when she called you that, I just wasn’t expecting it at all.” Ziggy said softly. “Mama is having a baby.” Lexa said, now looking up at the woman. “Is she really?” Ziggy asked with shock. Lexa nodded and Dennis looked up. “I though she had just put on a little weight, didn’t think she was having a baby.” Ziggy admitted and Lexa smiled. “It’s daddy’s.” Lexa said as she looked at Dennis with hurt still in her eyes. Lexa walked over to him and he picked her up to place her in his lap. “I’m sorry Lex.” He whispered in her ear and instead of saying anything, she leaned back into him the way she did when she was happy.

Later on, Brooke came to pick Lexa up and Ziggy hugged her friend tightly. “Lexa told me something today.” Ziggy said as she broke the hug. “What was that?” Brooke asked with cluelessness. “That you and Asbo are having a baby.” She said with a smirk. “Oh yeah. I though Den might have told you already due the fact that I had a miscarriage a while ago.” Brooke said with a shrug and Ziggy nodded. “It was twin then I take it? Why else would you still be pregnant after the fact.” Ziggy said. “I’m sorry. I wish he had said something about it. I could have been there for you.” Ziggy said and Brooke chuckled. “It was nice for it to be between Dennis and I. I mean, as sad as it was, I think it made us closer.” Brooke said with a warm smile. All of a sudden, Lexa came running to her mother with Dennis hot on her tail. “Hello you two.” Brooke greeted as she hoisted her daughter on to her hip. “Hi mama.” Dennis and Lexa said in unison. Ziggy laughed. “Typical family.” Ziggy teased as she made her leave. “How was your day?” Dennis asked when Ziggy had left. “It was good. I wish you were with me at the appointment though.” Brooke said and Lexa smiled. Brooke had decided that to make it special, she would pick Lexa up and take her with. “Did you go by yourself?” He asked and Brooke shook her head. “I took Lex with me. She knows the gender but she won’t say anything right?” Brooke said. “Yup, I always keep my promises.” Lexa sneered with a glare directed at Dennis.


	6. Chapter Six.

“And you are glaring at him why?” Brooke asked. “He made me cry.” Lexa said but before he could defend himself, the alarm went off. Dennis gave his girls a quick kiss each as he ran off. “Let’s go home and you can explain what happened.” Brooke said as she gathered Lexa’s things. They arrived home not too long after and Brooke sat the child down to talk to her about respect. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you thought it was ok to glare at Dennis.” Brooke suggested. “He told me I was lying when I wasn’t and he made me cry cause he wouldn’t believe me.” Lexa explained. “What did he think you were lying?” Brooke questioned. “Because after he told me not to tell anyone I went to Ziggy and I called him daddy and she looked at him and he thought I told her and I didn’t. I promised him I didn’t but he still didn’t believe me.” Lexa said a matter of factly. “Well, what couldn’t you tell her?” Brooke questioned but Lexa shook her head. “I promised I wouldn’t tell you, not even nana.” Lexa replied and Brooke smiled at her honesty and her dedication to the secret. “Ok baby girl. I will drop the subject as long as you promise to respect Dennis a little more.” Brooke compromised. “But he made me cry.” Lexa countered. “I will call him later and talk to him ok. Just promise me that you will be nicer, no matter what happens.” Brooke said and Lexa nodded her head.

The women went about their night as usual and when Lexa was finally in bed, Brooke called Dennis. She waited for a few minutes but it went straight to his voicemail. Brooke left a message and then went to watch tv. She ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.

=

“Mama.” Lexa said as she shook her mother awake. Brooke shot up and blinked as the light flooded her eyes. “Is everything ok?” The mother asked and Lexa shook her head. “Dad’s at the door.” Lexa whispered. “Dennis?” Brooke asked. “No. Dad is.” Lexa said and Brooke immediately stood up, grabbed her phone and took Lexa to her bedroom. “Be quiet ok. I’m calling the police.” Brooke instructed but Lexa whimpered. “Get under the bed and hug this.” Brooke said as she handed her daughter her pillow. “I’ll be right back.” The mother said as she walked to the front room quietly. She dialed 999 and waited. While she waited, Trent started hitting the door and swearing. Brooke jumped and hurried to the kitchen to grab something to defend herself with. “I know you’re in there you bitch! Open the fucking door!” Trent screamed. “I’ve called the police Trent.” Brooke hollered back and Trent laughed darkly. “You wouldn’t dare.” He spat back. “Open the fucking door!” He screamed and Brooke readied herself. Trent finally kicked the door in and stormed into the flat. Brooke swung the knife and it hit Trent’s face. It stunned him for a split second and then he charged at the woman. She swung the knife again and got him on his arm. He pinned Brooke to the wall and hit her face, causing a loud ringing in her ears. “Get off me!” Brooke screamed as she silently prayed that Lexa would keep quiet. “Fucking bitch!” Trent said as his hand went around her neck. His grasp strong, so much so that Brooke was worried about loosing this baby. Trent punched her and squeezed her neck even more. No matter how hard she fought, Brooke couldn’t fight him. Thankfully for her, the cops showed up and they managed to pry Trent off of her and take him away. Brooke took a deep breath and went running to her room. 

“Mama!” Lexa said as she hugged her mother tight. “It’s ok baby. I’m ok.” Brooke said as she peppered kisses all over Lexa’s little face. “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?” A woman asked. Brooke agreed and followed her to the living room. The mother answered everything she was asked and before the police left, Lexa decided to pipe up. “Mummy, the baby.” The child gasped in realization. Two officers turned to look at Brooke with worry. “You’re pregnant?” Another woman asked. “How far along are you?” Another asked. “Yes, I am pregnant and I’m almost 20 weeks along.” Brooke answered and the cops nodded. “Is there someone you can call to watch her? We will need to take you to the hospital to check you and the baby out.” The female cop asked. “Nanna.” Lexa whimpered and Brooke nodded. “My boyfriend’s mother.” Brooke said and the cops allowed her to make the phone call. Kelly rushed right over and offered to take Brooke to the hospital. The cops agreed and Kelly rushed the expectant mother there.

“Nanna, I’m scared.” Lexa said as she cuddled into Kelly’s side. “It’s ok love. You’re safe now. I won’t let him get to you.” Kelly said as she reassured the girl. They waited for a while before Brooke walked toward them. “Is everything ok?” Kelly asked as she stood up and picked up the little girl. “Baby is healthy and I’m ok too. Just a couple cuts and a few bruises.” Brooke explained and Dennis stormed through the door. “Where is he! I’ll kill him.” Dennis hollered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He didn’t see his mother or Lexa standing there. “Den.” Brooke said with warning. “I’m fine and so is Lexa.” Brooke continued as she pointed behind him. He whipped around and breathed a sigh of relief. Kelly saw the look on his face and handed Lexa to him. The little girl gripping on to him tightly. “Thanks for being with them mum.” Dennis said and she nodded. “They’re family son.” She replied with a smile. “Who told you that I was here?” Brooke asked. “Let’s talk about this later. Right now you two are coming with me.” Dennis said and they as well as Kelly made their leave. “Where are we going?” Lexa said as she was buckled into the backseat of Dennis’ car. “We’re going back to my place.” Dennis said as he started the car and drove off.

“Dennis, slow down.” Brooke said as she laid a hand on his forearm. He glanced at her. “I want you two safe.” He replied simply. Brooke felt her fear rise and she just wanted out of the car. Thankfully though, they got to his flat in one piece. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong with you. You were driving like a maniac and that’s not like you.” Brooke said as she held Lexa in her arms. “You better sit down for this.” Dennis said and Brooke obeyed. “I knew where you were because we had a call out for a fire at your complex. When we got there, we were told that it was your flat. I almost lost my mind. Once the fire was out, I was told that you were already at the hospital with Lexa and my mother.” Dennis explained and Lexa watched for her mother’s reaction. “Fire?” Brooke asked as shock entered her body. “I’m sorry Brooke. They know it was set on purpose and they’ve opened an investigation.” He explained further and Brooke felt her heart drop. What was she going to do and where was she going to go? “Did I loose everything?” Lexa asked cheerfully. Dennis shook his head and smiled slightly at her worry. “You lost most of your things unfortunately. Did you have anything important in the flat?” He asked his girlfriend. The woman shook her head. “All of Lexa’s baby things and papers and everything are kept at a storage warehouse. Didn’t have room in that dump really.” She said when she was able to process what she was being told. “Where are we going to go now?” Brooke asked. “You’re staying with me and that’s that.” Dennis said as he took hold of Brooke’s hand. “What about when the baby comes? We need more space than this Den.” Brooke said and he nodded in consideration. Lexa cleared her throat and looked at him knowingly. He stood up and went to his room.

“Is he coming back?” Brooke asked her daughter, who just smiled and nodded vigorously. “This is not how I wanted to ask you or surprise you for that matter.” He said as he walked back to the living room. “Surprise me with what?” Brooke asked and Dennis let Lexa answer. “He bought a house for all of us.” Lexa cheered happily. “I get my own room and so does the baby.” She cheered again. Brooke just looked at him as the tears grew in her eyes. “You’re not ready are you?” Dennis asked sadly. “Dennis, look at me.” Brooke instructed as she sniffed. “Let’s get out of this god forsaken place and start a new chapter.” She said softly and it was Dennis’ turn to look shocked. “Are you sure?” He asked and Brooke nodded. “I want to be in a place where I don’t have to worry about running into him. I want a place where we can watch our children grow and have a place for them to come to when they are sad or when they a hide away. I want it all with you.” Brooke explained and Dennis hugged his girls. “When do we move?” Lexa asked excitedly. “We have some things to take care of first but I promise that we will move when all of that has been dealt with.” Dennis and Brooke explained. 

Dennis went back to work and the girls stayed in his flat the whole day just watching movies and eating whatever food they could find. They even played with the baby. Lexa thought that feeling the baby move around and kick was the best thing and the world. It warmed Brooke’s heart hearing her oldest child giggle at everything the baby was doing.

=

Over the next few weeks, it was determined that both Chyna and Trent were responsible for the fire and they were arrested and sentenced to a few years away. Brooke’s belly grew and as it grew, the more the baby moved. Both Dennis and Brooke loved to make the little nugget annoyed just so that they could see it move. 

Brooke and Dennis had decided to pull Lexa out of school and put into one where no one could find her. They even discussed the idea of having a safe word so that if they couldn’t pick her and somebody else had to, the school would know that Lexa was safe to go with them. The school had agreed and thankfully, there had not been any problems, well except for one. Lexa had refused to be enrolled under Hamilton because she wanted to take Dennis’ last name. She claimed that it was her secret identity and it would ensure that she remain like a spy on a mission. Both adults laughed at the reasoning and Dennis felt honoured that she wanted to take his last name. So here they were, Dennis had left for work and Brooke was busy getting the almost 6 year old ready for school. “Did you brush your teeth?” Brooke asked as she walked around the spacious kitchen. “Yes mum, I did.” Lexa replied as she stuffed her homework in her bag. “How do you want your hair done?” Brooke asked and Lexa thought for a second and motioned for her mother to step closer. Brooke did and Lexa put hr ear to her mother’s more prominent bump. Brooke chuckled when Lexa asked which hairstyle she needed. “The baby said a high ponytail.” Lexa said with a bright grin. “You are crazy child.” Brooke teased and Lexa giggled. “Alright, put your head back for me.” Brooke said and she tied the girl’s hair up. Once that was done, Brooke handed Lexa her lunch box and they left for school. “Have a good day ok.” Brooke said as she kissed her daughter, watching her run off to be with her little friends. Brooke was so proud of how far Lexa had come. 

Come lunch time, Brooke had finally unpacked the last box of kitchen supplies. She sat down with a huff and took a long drink of her water. She sighed at the feel of it cleansing her body. Before she could swallow, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Ziggy’s name flash across the screen. “What’s up Zig?” Brooke asked when she answered. “It’s a slow day and I figured I’d have a chat with you and see how you were doing.” The woman replied. Brooke smiled at the kind thought. “I just unpacked the last box of kitchen stuff and now I’m having water.” Brooke replied with a light chuckle. “Sounds interesting. Tell me, how much room do you have in the back yard?” Ziggy asked. “You are not planning a baby shower for me.” Brooke warned. “Aww boo, you’re no fun.” Ziggy whined. “Remember what happened when you threw one for my pregnancy with Lex?” Brooke recalled. Ziggy grimaced. “Don’t remind me.” The woman cringed. “Alright fine, no baby shower but what about a BBQ here on the terrace one night for dinner?” Ziggy compromised. Brooke weighed her options. “Yeah alright. I’ll talk to Den and Lex.” Brooke replied and Ziggy smiled. “Now that’s out of the way, tell me, how is the sex?” Ziggy teased and Brooke blushed deeply. “Zig.” Brooke huffed, making Ziggy laugh. “Come on, I want to know how Asbo is in bed.” She pressed further, knowing that her friend was probably as red as a ripe tomato. “I’m pregnant aren’t I?” Brooke mumbled. “He could be bad and still have gotten you pregnant.” Ziggy said with a shrug and a beaming smile. “Fine, he is the best sex I’ve ever had ok.” Brooke breathed out as she hid behind her hands. She had put her phone on speaker so she could do so. “I am, am I?” Dennis said as he got close to Ziggy’s phone. “He’s been there the whole time hasn’t he?” Brooke asked, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. “Yes. It’s only us at this table though.” Ziggy replied as she held her laughter in. “I hate you both so fucking much right now.” Brooke hollered. “Hey, he was the one that dared me to get you to admit it. I didn’t think it would work to be honest.” Ziggy defended, making Dennis laugh. Brooke groaned. “I’m hanging up now. I love you both.” Brooke said as she hit the end call button. “Your father is a handful.” Brooke said as she rubbed her belly. 

=

By the time that the end of school had rolled around, Brooke had managed to unpack more boxes, shower and make dinner for that night. Now she was just waiting for Lexa to get out of class. When she did, she ran to her mother happily. “Hi baby. Did you have a good day?” Brooke asked as she hugged the child. Lexa nodded. “Mrs. Severs, I need to have a word with you.” Lexa’s teacher said as she approached them. Brooke blushed slightly at the name slip up but in all honesty, it made her heart sore at the thought of having Dennis’ last name. “Of course.” Brooke said as she and Lexa followed the teacher. Lexa went to the back of the classroom to read a book while the two women spoke.

“I’m not sure if Lexa has told you or your husband but next week we are having a career day and Lexa had said that your husband would be happy to talk to the kids about his job. I was wondering if you could give him this information form and have him sign it. It just states that he agrees to it.” The teacher explained and Brooke blushed again. “Of course. I will have him sign it tonight and have Lexa hand it in tomorrow. May I ask, is there a reason that I’m getting this from you and not Lexa?” Brooke questioned. The teacher smiled. “Lexa seems to be a little shy and she asked me if I would give it to for him to sign.” The other woman explained and Brooke smiled warmly. “Thank you very much for this and as I said, you’ll this signed and in your hand in the morning.” Brooke said as she and Lexa made their leave. “So, why didn’t you want to ask him yourself?” Brooke asked as she sat with Lexa at the kitchen counter, helping Lexa with her homework. “I don’t know. I thought he would say no.” Lexa replied. “Honey, I know he would be happy that you asked him.” Brooke said and Lexa nodded, continuing with her homework.

=

“Brooke, Lexa. I’m home.” Dennis called from the entry way. Lexa ran to him and he hoisted her on to his hip. “I missed you my Lexa Loo.” Dennis said as he kissed her cheek sweetly. “I missed you too Daddy.” Lexa whispered and Dennis smiled. “Where’s your mum?” He asked and Lexa pointed to the sofa. “She fell asleep.” Lexa replied softly. “She was reading to me and the baby.” Lexa continued as Dennis carried the girl to her room. “Why don’t you play in your room while I change and then we can get some food ready for dinner.” He said and Lexa agreed.

Dennis went to his and Brooke’s room and grabbed some clean clothes before jumping in the shower and washing the day off. Mid way through his shower, he felt Brooke’s arms around his waist. He jumped slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Brooke whispered as Dennis turned in her arms. He leaned down and gave her a wet and harsh kiss, making her moan quietly. “Where’s Lexa?” He asked once the kiss was broken. “She fell asleep talking to Mr. Bear.” Brooke said with seriousness. Dennis chuckled and kissed Brooke again. “How long do you think we have till she wakes up and notices that you’re not sleeping anymore?” The man asked and Brooke shrugged. “She had a big day at school today so I’m guessing that she may miss dinner tonight.” Brooke replied and that was all Dennis needed. He gently pushed Brooke against the shower wall and kissed down her neck. She let out a throaty moan and bit her lip. 

He trailed his way to her belly where he got on his knees and kissed it. Neither of them caring about the fact that they were in the shower. “I love you so much already little one.” Dennis said as he kissed her belly again. Brooke smiled down at him and ran her hand through his wet locks. He looked up at Brooke and smiled up at her. “I really wonder what this little one is. I can’t wait to find out.” He said as he stood up again, kissing her lips and holding her against him. Both of them just enjoying to be close to one another. 

After their shower, they got dressed and Brooke went to heat the food up while Dennis went to check on Lexa. “Lexa honey. Your mum is making dinner.” Dennis said as he shook her awake. “Don’t want any.” Lexa whined and Dennis rubbed her back. “You need to wake up or you will never sleep tonight.” He said and this time Lexa rolled over and pushed him away. Dennis just looked at her and smiled. He ran his hand through her messy hair. “Lexa Loo, come on sweetheart.” He said as he picked her up. She cuddled into him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He walked to the kitchen to see Brooke putting the food on the table. “This looks great baby. Thank you.” He said as he sat down with the child still in his arms. Brooke smiled and they started eating. “So, thanks for the phone call today you jerk.” Brooke said as she shoved a piece of broccoli in her mouth. Dennis laughed and Lexa whined against his neck. “Maybe we should check her temperature.” Brooke said with worry. “She’s fine Brooke. Watch.” He said as he held out a piece of meat to her. She lifted her head and he put it in her mouth. She smiled at him and laid her head back down to it’s previous position. Brooke rolled her eyes. “So, She’s done this before I take it?” The mother wondered and Dennis nodded. “Whenever she’s at the station and I have food. She will either pretend to sleep and I’ll have to hold her and hold food out to her or she will just walk up to me and stare at me until I give some of my food.” he explained and Brooke looked at her daughter with amusement. “So what you’re saying is, I gave birth to a dog?” Brooke asked as serious as she could and Dennis nodded with a straight face. “Pretty much, yeah.” He replied and Brooke burst out laughing. “What? She is my little buddy.” he defended with mock hurt. “Can you show me one more time?” Brooke asked and Dennis looked at her and picked up another piece of meat. Lexa did the same thing but this time kissed his cheek before laying her head back to it’s position. Lexa remained glued to his hip for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Dennis, Brooke and Lexa sat at the table eating their breakfast in a happy silence. “Right, Did you ask Dennis?” Brooke asked, referring to the career day. “No, you ask.” She said, getting shy. Dennis stopped eating his breakfast and looked at the child. “What did you want to ask me?” The man questioned. “Will you come to my class and tell us about fires?” Lexa asked as she hid behind her hands. “Of course I will Lex. When is it?” He asked and Brooke grabbed the form from the fridge where she had hung it for safe keeping. “This is all the info on it and at the bottom, you just have to sign it saying that you agree to doing it.” Brooke explained and Dennis took the form and read it carefully. “This sound great. Babe, can I have a pen?” He asked and Lexa smiled brightly at him. He signed the paper and gave the pen back to Brooke. “Right, thanks for breakfast baby. You, have a good day at school. I love you both.” Dennis said as he got up from the table and kissed Lexa’s head before giving his girlfriend and somewhat short kiss. Lexa giggled and the adults broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly at the little girl. Dennis shook his head and made his way out of the house for work. 

=

On Friday, Dennis had the day off and had told Brooke that he would pick Lexa up from school so that she could go out with Ziggy who had been begging her to go shopping for the baby. Lexa ran to him with a sad look on her face. “What’s wrong Lex?” Dennis asked with concern. “I’ll tell you at home.” She said and Dennis nodded. He got Lexa buckled into the car safely and they made their way home. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked from the driver’s seat. “A boy in my class said that you don’t love me and that when mummy has the baby, you’ll put me up for adoption.” Lexa said as a few tears slipped from her dark brown eyes. Dennis grew irritated at what she said. Not with her, just what she had been told. “Lexa honey, you know that’s not true right?” Dennis asked as he looked at her through the rear view mirror. Lexa nodded and looked out of her window. the rest of the way home was silent and as soon as they walked through the front door, Lexa ran to her room and slammed the door. Dennis cringed at the sound and decided to give her some space before talking to her. He texted Brooke to let her know and to check on her. 

“Lexa, can I come in?” Dennis asked as he held two small bowls of ice cream in his hands. Lexa opened the door and let him in. She sat on her bed and payed more attention to Mr. bear than she did to Dennis. “I thought you might want some of this?” Dennis said as he held a bowl out for her. “Are you trying to suck up to me?” Lexa asked as she eyed the man. “Nope, not all.” He said as he sat at the end of the bed. “Look, I know it’s hard on you knowing that the baby will be here soon but no matter what, we will always love you. You are our oldest and you old the most special place in our hearts.” Dennis said as he ate his ice cream. “But this baby is yours. I’m not.” Lexa replied as she looked him. “You are just as much mine as this baby. I love you like my own and I will never treat you any different. I love you so much. You are my little buddy and you always will be. That I can promise you.” Dennis explained and Lexa smiled at him. “I believe you. I wasn’t sad actually, I just wanted to see what you say.” Lexa said carefully and Dennis put his now empty bowl down and did the same with Lexa’s. He scooped the child into his arms and held her tightly. “You little stinker.” He whispered and she giggled. “I love you daddy.” Lexa said as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her little arms around his neck. They spent the rest of the afternoon in her room just talking and throwing around ideas on what she should have for her upcoming birthday.

“I’m home.” Brooke huffed as she waddled to the couch. Her back now aching. Brooke laid on the couch and took a drink. “Mum, Daddy has a dragon on his butt!” Lexa called through a fit of giggles as she ran toward her mother. Brooke spat the water from her mouth and started choking. Dennis having heard the child holler that to her mother, even though Brooke already knew that fact. He got up and saw Lexa patting her mother’s back while still letting the giggles escape her mouth. “Lexa, that was supposed to be a secret.” Dennis whined when he knew that Brooke was ok. Lexa continued to giggle and Brooke smiled while looking mischievously at the man. “Don’t you dare.” Dennis warned and both girls laughed at his reaction. “Awwww my poor baby.” Brooke said as she got up and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as the bump between them would allow. “I think it’s really sexy.” Brooke whispered in his ear and he shivered slightly. Brooke pulled back a little and gave him a small kiss. Dennis broke the kiss but still had his arms wrapped around Brooke. “Den you can let go now.” Brooke said as she tried to pull away. “That comment of yours didn’t help.” He whispered in her ear and she burst out laughing. “Lexa honey, why don’t you go and get some home work done and I’ll come and get your for dinner.” Brooke said and the little girl ran off to her room. When Lexa shut the door, Dennis pulled away and Brooke could see the problem. She smiled at him. “How did you not feel it?” He asked. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to the bump. “Barrier.” She said simply. “Go take care of it and I’ll go start dinner.” Brooke said but Dennis shook his head. “You go sit down and put your feet up. When I get back, I’ll make dinner.” He said as he walked off quickly. Brooke cleaned up the water on the ground and sat down, flipping through the channels on tv.

Once Dennis came back, he busied himself with dinner. “Babe, can I please help? I’m bored.” Brooke whined as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Dennis feigned thinking and Brooke watched him. “Give me a kiss and you can.” He said and Brooke smiled. She kissed him deeply, drawing a moan from him. She pulled away tugging gently on his lower lip. “Are you trying to get me hard?” He asked as he looked at her with his eyes dark and clouded with lust. “I want to see how long you last. big boy.” She teased seductively and Dennis groaned. “Lexa’s goin’ to notice.” The man said. “Well she’s not here right now and it looks to me that you are cornered.” Brooke said as she gently pushed him into the counter edge. Dennis looked at her and saw something in her eyes that told him the hunter was out to play. Brooke grabbed the knife from the counter and carefully ghosted it down his face, down his neck, down his chest and to his waist. Maybe even a little lower. Dennis had his eyes closed the entire time. The feel of the metal against his skin set it on fire. Brooke could see the affect that she had on him. She could see him now straining against his pants and Dennis knew that she had him right where she wanted him. “Mama, I need you!” Lexa shouted from her room. Brooke stalked away from him with a wink and went to her daughter. As she walked down the hall, she could Dennis let out a whine and she chuckled to herself. 

“What’s the matter Lex?” Brooke asked as she entered the room. “Can you help me with my math?” The girl asked and Brooke sat down. Together they worked on Lexa’s homework for a few minutes and by the time they were finished, Dennis called them for dinner. Lexa stood up and helped her mother up and they walked to the kitchen where Dennis was sitting down already. Brooke was the last to enter the room and when she sat down, Dennis put his hand on her thigh. The woman looked at him with mischief in her eyes. She took his hand off and he pulled his puppy dog face. Lexa noticed and gave her parents a funny look. “Why is he looking at you like that?” Lexa asked and Brooke shrugged. “I’m not sure actually.” Brooke teased and Lexa shrugged it off and stuffed her face full of food. “Lex, slow down and chew your food please.” Brooke warned and the girl nodded in acknowledgment. Dinner for Dennis was torture because Brooke kept running her foot up and down his leg and occasionally rubbed his thigh, slightly grazing his aching cock. At one point he bit his lip to try and stop the moans from slipping out. Brooke was having fun toying with him and what made it much more thrilling is that Lexa was present and Dennis had to hold back, making the game more interesting. 

“Done.” Lexa declared when she put the last piece of food in her mouth. “Go put your plate on the counter and sit back down. I bought dessert.” Brooke announced and Dennis inwardly groaned. He glared at his girlfriend and she blew him a kiss as discreetly as she could. Once Lexa was back at the table, Brooke got up and got the dessert. “Ok Lex. That’s yours.” Brooke said and Lexa thanked her before digging into the small cake. “What about me?” Dennis asked as he finished eating. Brooke leaned over him and took his plate. “You get yours later.” Brooke whispered as she kissed his cheek. The man was growing tired of her games. Brooke sat down again and just she got comfortable, Lexa announced that she was done and wanted to go and play before her bath. Brooke let her go after wiping her hands and mouth. “I’m done with your games woman.” Dennis growled into Brooke’s ear as she now stood at the sink. “Oh you are, are you?” Brooke said as she raised her brow. “Damn right I am.” He seethed. Brooke ran a hand down his chest slowly. “Well, that’s not how this is going to work. Tonight, you do as I say.” She warned. Dennis chuckled darkly and glared at her from under his lashes. His hands on either side of her hips, resting on the edge of the counter cornering her. “As much as I love it when you get like this, I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore.” She shrugged. Dennis growled lowly and in one swift motion, picked her up bridal style and took her to the office. Lexa knew that she wasn’t allowed in there and it was at the front of the house so they could be a little louder if they wanted to. 

Dennis carried her in there and then kicked the door shut. He placed her on the empty desk and ripped her dress in half. Her underwear being removed and thrown on the floor. Dennis undid his pants, pulling them down as well as his boxers. Brooke watched him as the hunger in his eyes grew. She knew that he was close and that was confirmed when he slammed into her and hissed. Brooke laughed. “Too close for comfort?” She asked with a smirk. Dennis shot her a glare and placed a hand on her neck. Not enough to choke her but enough to let her know that it was his turn to have tha upper hand. Brooke locked eyes with him and nodded at him. Letting him know that she understood. When he had gained enough control, He pounded into her with vigor. Brooke tried to keep her moans in but a few slipped out, encouraging the man to go even faster then she thought he could. He leaned over her as best he could and gave her a bruising kiss. 

“Fuck yes baby, like that. hmm yes.” Brooke moaned softly. “Babe, I can’t hold it any longer.” Dennis panted. Brooke held on to his arms gently. “Let go then baby.” She encouraged and he did just that. From the shear force of his orgasm alone, Brooke came undone and whimpered into his mouth as he kissed her. They both came down from their highs and Dennis pulled out of her. He helped the woman up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “You do realize that you lost the game tonight, right?” Dennis asked, almost smugly. Brooke chuckled. “Maybe that’s what I wanted you to think. Maybe I just want to have rough sex with you and decided to push you to breaking point.” She said with a smirk. The man’s smug smile faded. “You’re good.” He said as he pulled away from her to pull his pants and boxers back on. “Wait a second.” Brooke said. Dennis looked at her. “What?” He asked with concern. “Turn around.” She instructed and he rolled his eyes. “No.” He said with a pout. “Please, it will make me happy.” Brooke pleaded. “Fine.” He grunted and did as she asked. Her eyes going straight the Welsh dragon on his ass. She got of the desk and ran her hand over the ink. “This ass is mine.” She said as she kissed his shoulder. She walked around to face him. “And this cock is mine.” She whispered against his lips as her hand wrapped around his cock. “I own you baby.” She breathed out once she had broken the kiss.

Needless to say, both Dennis and Brooke slept really well that night. Well, almost.


	7. Chapter Seven.

Lexa had decided that she was going to crawl into bed with her mother and Dennis as she had just woken up from a bad dream. She held Mr. Bear close to her chest as the tears ran down her little cheeks. She was slightly trembling and her balance was off kilter because of it. Lexa slowly and quietly opened her parents bedroom door and walked in. 

She didn’t want to wake her pregnant mother, so she went over to Dennis instead. “Daddy?” She said softly as her voice cracked with unshed tears. Dennis didn’t answer so Lexa placed her hand on his and shook him carefully. “Daddy.” She said again but there was no answer. Lexa couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, so she let them slip. She was scared and all she wanted was be with the one person, other than her mother, that made her feel safe and like everything was going to be ok. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lexa tried again. “Dennis.” She said and this time he opened his eyes and turned over to face her. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and it was then that he saw Lexa standing there clutching her bear with tears streaming down her face. “What’s wrong peanut?” He asked sleepily. “I had a bad dream.” Lexa replied. “What was it about?” He asked and she shook her head quickly. “It scared me.” She said as she trembled visibly. “Do you want me to tuck you into your bed?” He asked as his eyes started drooping closed again. “Don’t make me sleep alone.” She sniffed as she stepped closer to the bed. “Come here honey.” He said as he helped her climb on to the bed. Once she was settled on the bed, Dennis closed his eyes again as he somewhat dozed off. Lexa moved so that her head was on his torso and she was cuddled right into his side and could feel the warmth coming from his body. Dennis smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Goodnight little one. I love you.” Dennis whispered. “Love you.” Lexa replied as sleep washed over her little body.

=

Monday morning came around and Lexa was full of jitters. Today was career day and although she was excited to see Dennis and introduce him to her friends. She sat at the table with Brooke and ate her breakfast. “Where’s daddy?” The girl asked. “He had to go to work early today. Had to prepare himself for today.” Brooke explained. “Speaking of which, do you have everything you need for the little presentation you have to do as well?” Brooke continued and Lexa nodded nervously. “Alright then, let’s get going so you can set up before class begins.” Brooke said and they left for school. 

They arrived at the school yard before too long and Lexa ran off a head of her mother. “Lexa stop running please.” Brooke called after her but Lexa only slowed down a little. Lexa reached her class room and saw Dennis standing outside. “Daddy.” Lexa said with a big smile on her face. He picked her up and hugged her. “You all ready for your presentation?” He asked and the girl nodded. “Yeah but I’m nervous.” She admitted as he put her down. “You’ll be great. I’ll be right there with you and mummy will be there too.” He said and they walked into the room together. Brooke followed and when she caught up with them, she was slightly out of breath. “Geez girl, we gotta put you into sports or something.” Brooke said as she walked up to her boyfriend and daughter who were busy setting things up. “You ok baby?” Dennis whispered and Brooke nodded as she watched the pair place a stack of paper on Lexa’s desk. “Go sit down mummy.” Lexa instructed and Brooke went to go and sit with the other parents and it wasn’t long before Dennis was instructed to go and sit down as well. “She tell you to leave as well?” Brooke asked and Dennis nodded. “Yup.” He replied as he kissed Brooke’s cheek. The woman smiled at him and took his hand in hers. 

A couple of the parents had stood up to wander around the classroom, essentially leaving Brooke and Dennis alone in the parents section. the teacher noticed this and took the opportunity to go and speak to them. “Mr. and Mrs. Severs. Thank you for coming today.” The teacher started. Hearing the teacher slip up again, Brooke cleared her throat and looked at the ground in embarrassment while Dennis conjured up courage and slightly smiled at the woman. It got the wheels in his head turning about the thought of marrying Brooke. It wasn’t such a bad idea as he loved Brooke and he knew that she loved him. “I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of your daughter, she has done extremely well at making new friends and it’s been a real joy getting to have her in my class.” The teacher continued. “Thank you Ms. McLanning. That means a lot. We’re glad to hear that she is doing well.” Brooke said as she found a little strength to look the teacher in the eye. Ms. McLanning smiled and left the couple alone. 

Brooke let out a breath as the woman walked away and she stood up. “I’m um, I’m going to the toilet.” Brooke said as she cleared her throat again, not looking at the man. “No, please don’t go. I need you here.” Dennis said through a shaky breath. Brooke looked at him and saw that he was nervous. His leg was shaking and he was playing with his fingers the way he did when he was either worried or nervous about something. The look in his eye was a dead give away as well. Brooke sat back down and looked at him. “I’m not going anywhere baby.” She whispered as she rubbed his thigh in the hopes that it would calm him down. It in fact didn’t work as it only turned the man on, causing him to let out a very soft moan. Brooke looked at him apologetically. She looked at the clock to see how much time was left until the bell rang. 20 minutes was long enough for her to relieve him and get back before anyone noticed right? It was worth a shot. Brooke stood up and went to talk to Lexa for a short second. 

“Lex, Den’s feeling Nervous so we’re going to go for a little walk. Will you be ok for a few minutes?” The mother asked and Lexa nodded but then looked nervous. “Don’t worry. He’ll be back in time for your presentation. I promise.” Brooke said and Lexa let them go. She walked back to her waiting boyfriend and took his hand, leading him to her car. Thank goodness Brooke had decided to park a good distance away from everyone else. “What are you doing Brooke?” Dennis asked when they were safely in the car. “Relieving you. You can’t go up in front of kids with a hard on Dennis, you’ll scare them.” She teased and he laughed. Dennis watched as she undid his belt and zipper, wrapping her lips around his cock the best she could with her ever growing belly in the way. Dennis moaned as he felt the back of her throat. “Fu-uck.” He grunted as she repeated the motion. She moaned around him and it caused him to buck his hips. “I’m gonna cum.” He warned and she deep throated him once more before he spilled down her throat. Brooke swallowing every last drop of him. 

She helped to tuck him back into his pants and do up his belt again. When that was done, Brooke kissed him tenderly and they walked back to Lexa’s class again hand in hand. Once they rounded the corner, they saw Lexa standing outside with her arms crossed over her little chest and glaring/ scowling at them. “Can we help you missy?” Brooke asked as they walked closer. “You two are disgusting.” She sassed. Both adults looked at the child in confusion. “And why’s that?” Brooke spoke up with a raised brow. Lexa didn’t say anything, she just simply pointed to the zipper on the man’s pants. “I’m on to you.” The girl said as the man looked at his pants. Brooke held back her laughter. Yes ok they were caught but at least it was their child that that caught them, right? Before to long, the bell rang and Dennis, whose zipper was now done up, and Lexa started their presentation. Brooke watched from the sidelines with pride. She was very proud of them and she had no idea why either of them were nervous as they did a great job of speaking.

When everything was said and done, it was time for the students to head out for lunch. of course the parents were invited to stay but Dennis had to back to work and Brooke needed a nap. Growing a human was no bloody joke. She had forgotten just how exhausting it really was. Both Dennis and Brooke said goodbye to Lexa and made their way to their cars be fore heading their separate ways.

=

To days later and it was the day the Ziggy had organized the late BBQ lunch for everyone in celebration of Dennis and Brooke’s new arrival. Of course the alarm had to go off as soon as Brooke and Lexa showed up but that was ok because they sat in the dining hall and coloured and talked until the others came back. Thankfully the fire they were called to was small, so they weren’t gone too long. An hour at most wasn’t so bad was it? 

Once everything at the station had settled down a little bit, they all gathered on the terrace and thanks to Mince, who had been practicing, the meat was cooked to perfection and thanks to her best friend, Ziggy had slaved all night to make all the side dishes and even made a cake. Brooke had been adamant that they didn’t need gifts as they had everything they needed already. “Ziggy, this is great. Thank you so much for organizing it.” Brooke commented and the woman smiled. “Of course babe.” Ziggy replied as she sat down next to Lexa. Everyone talked, laughed, told stories and wished the expectant family luck with the new baby when they arrived.

Lexa and Brooke going home after with belly’s full of good food and good memories to cherish for a lifetime.

=

As the weeks rolled closer to Lexa’s birthday and Brooke’s due date, Lexa had taken to begging her parents for a dog. Of course that resulted in the same answer. No. Lexa was growing annoyed with the answer so she decided that the next time she was at the station, she would try and get her father alone. That day happened to be today. She sat at a table doing her homework when Dennis joined her. “Can you help me please daddy?” Lexa asked sweetly and Dennis knew that she was going to try and ask him. “Sure. What are you needing help with Lex?” He asked and she pointed to her math. When they were finished with the math, the alarm rang out and Big Al was once again in charge of watching the girl. 

“Can you buy me a puppy for my birthday?” Lexa asked the older man, figuring that because he was her friend, he would. The man smiled and knew what she was doing. Dennis had told him that Lexa had been begging for a dog for her birthday. Of course they shared a laugh and Big Al promised not to give in to her request if she ever asked him. “You what, as much as I would love to, I think that’s between your mother and Dennis.” He replied and Lexa slumped in her chair. “Why don’t we make a list of reasons for them to read. Maybe one of the reasons with convince them.” Big Al suggested and Lexa nodded. They worked on the list together until Brooke came to get the girl. “Where is everyone?” Brooke asked as she waddled through the door. “They went to a fire and we made a list about why I need a dog.” Lexa replied and Big Al chuckled warmly. “Would you like some tea or something?” Al asked. “Thanks, tea would be great. This child has been using me as a punching bag all day.” Brooke answered and sat beside her daughter. “Here you are.” He said as he handed the cup to her. She smiled gratefully. “So, when are you due? must be getting close.” Al said as he drank his coffee. “In about three weeks and I’m so ready to meet this baby.” Brooke replied as she rubbed her belly. “Do you know what you’re having?” The man asked and Lexa beamed. “Yes and we are telling daddy tonight.” She cheered as everyone came back. 

Dennis smiled widely when he saw his girlfriend sitting with Lexa having a chat with Big Al. He walked up behind Brooke and kissed her cheek. “What are you telling me tonight?” He asked with a smile. Brooke looked up at him and smiled. “That’s for us to know and you to find out later.” She said as she placed her empty cup on the table. “Thanks for the tea Al. Babe help me.” Brooke said as she held her hands out for Dennis. He helped her up and the baby visibly kicked. Dennis and Al laughed. “That really hurt.” Brooke said and Lexa walked up to her and put her hands on her belly. The three adults watching her. “Girls are supposed to be nice.” Lexa scolded and the baby kicked again. Dennis looked at Brooke with wide eyes. “Aww Lexa, you just spoilt the surprise.” Brooke whined. Lexa looked at her mother with hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry. It was an accident. Daddy I didn’t mean to spoil it.” Lexa said and Dennis picked the child up and hugged both his girls. “Are we really having a girl?” He asked as he broke the hug. Brooke nodded and Dennis gave her a passionate kiss. “Ew.” Lexa said loudly, drawing attention to their area. “There are kids here Asbo.” Kev said as he took Lexa from his arms. “It’s a girl!” The father to be hollered and everyone laughed and congratulated them. 

That evening, Brooke and Lexa went to the nursery and set about visualizing a small baby in there. “I’m sorry I told him. I really didn’t mean to.” Lexa said and Brooke smiled. “It’s ok baby. I know you didn’t mean to. He was still surprised and happy. That’s what we wanted.” Brooke explained. “Let’s go make dinner, Dennis should be home soon.” Brooke said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. 

Just as she set the pasta in the boiling water, her phone rang and Dennis walked through the door. “Den, can you go keep on eye on Lex? Dad’s calling me.” She said. For Lexa’s birthday, Dennis and Brooke decided to redo her room. Lexa had expressed her desire to have a firefighter room and Dennis wanted her to have it and since Brooke’s father did remodeling for a living, they thought they’d ask him to redo her room and make the nursery, which was now finished. “Hi dad.” Brooke said as she answered. “Am I disrupting you?” He teased. “No dad, Dennis just walked through the door and Lex was in the kitchen with me. Just asked him to keep an eye on her while I talked to you.” Brooke explained. Richard nodded and they talked for a few minutes before hanging up. “We are all good to go. Ziggy’s already offered for Lex to stay at her place for a few nights.” Brooke whispered into her boyfriend’s ear and he nodded just as Lexa ran into the kitchen. “My hands are washed now.” Lexa said proudly. “Good girl. Lets eat.” Brooke said as they all say down to eat. 

Half way through dinner, Lexa put a piece of paper on the table. “These are reasons why I need a dog.” Lexa said through a mouthful of spaghetti. Both adults rolled their eyes. “Please, I really want a dog.” Lexa shouted. Dennis looked at her. “No.” He said as he shook his head. “I’m not letting this go.” She pouted as she pushed the paper closer to him. Brooke knew how big this was as Dennis was scared of dogs. “Lexa, we will discuss this later.” Brooke said and Lexa scowled at her. “Knock it off Lexa.” She said again and went back to eating. “Eat Lex.” Dennis said and Lexa pushed her plate away. “I’m not hungry.” She said with a pout and stormed off to her room, making sure to slam her door shut extra hard. Brooke put her head in her hands and grunted. “She’s not giving up on this is she?” Dennis asked with slight nerves. “I don’t think so honey.” Brooke breathed out. “Pass me the list.” Dennis asked and Brooke did. Upon reading the list, Dennis let out a hearty laugh. “One of her reasons is because a good spy needs a companion.” He explained and Brooke laughed as well. Her daughter certainly did have an imagination on her. “Well I guess if we want to, we could tell her that she’s getting a dog so she can learn some responsibility and to teach her how to look after someone else. Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Dennis shrugged and Brooke grunted. “I’m going to be the one to look after it and with this one on her way, I can’t do it.” Brooke whined. The man knew where she was coming from.

“Ok well look at it like this, we could use a watch dog incase your ex pulls anything else.” Dennis said and Brooke caved. “Fine.” Brooke said as she stood up. “Let’s not tell her. We will let her keep asking and then we can really surprise her.” He said. “I know this is a big step for you and I appreciate your willingness to allow this.” Brooke said as she hugged him. “It is a big step but so is this baby. If I have you by my side, I know it won’t be that bad.” He explained as he kissed her. 

=

Three days before Lexa’s birthday, Brooke’s due date was upon them and there were no signs of labor. Brooke was beyond annoyed that nothing was happening but based on the rough sex her Dennis had the night before, she prayed something would happen. “Morning baby.” Dennis said as he wrapped the woman in his arms. Brooke smiled. “Hello.” She said. “You think today will be the day?” He asked and Brooke huffed. “No way. Not unless there is some divine intervention, this little bugger is not budging.” Brooke said and the baby kicked her as if to say that she offended. “When your mother was pregnant with you, were you born late?” Brooke asked and Dennis shook his head. “I was early. You?” He replied. “Early. Lexa was really early.” Brooke said as she sighed. They both looked at her belly as the baby decided to put on a show. Dennis took his hand and rubbed her belly softly. The baby stilling at his touch. “We can’t wait to meet you peanut.” Dennis said with a smile. The baby continued to move after that and they just lied there and watched their unborn daughter.

“It’s been really nice not having Lexa here. Like don’t get me wrong. I do love her but it’s nice to be able to fuck you and be as loud as I want.” Brooke admitted as she and Dennis sat on the sofa. Dennis massaging her feet. “I know, I kind of feel the same.” He replied. “Do you think she’s going to like her room?” The mother asked as she rubbed her belly. “I think she’s going to love it and with this little critter in her room on top of that, she’ll probably pass out with excitement.” Dennis said as he stopped briefly to pet the German Shepard beside him. “I’m very proud of you babe. You’ve done well.” Brooke said referring to him starting to over come his fear. “It’s because you’re with me.” He said as he stood up and kissed her. “Need anything?” He asked. “Your famous grilled cheese would be great.” She said sweetly. Dennis laughed and left to go and make it for the both of them.

“Here you go my darlin.” Dennis said as he handed the woman her food. She smiled warmly at him and they sat down to eat. “You know, maybe we should watch the movie we did when she was conceived. Maybe then my water will break.” Brooke said, only half joking. “Good idea. I never got to see the ending cause someone just had to go to the bathroom and then spill her wine all over me.” He teased as she lightly kicked his leg. He laughed and they spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, watching movie after movie. 

=

The next day Lexa was dropped off since the room had been deemed safe enough for Lexa to be in it. “Missed you daddy.” Lexa said as he hoisted her on to her hip. “Missed you too Lexa Loo.” He replied as he held her close. “Thanks zig.” He said as the woman made her leave. “I want pictures Asbo!” She hollered over her shoulder. “Alright, your mum has something for you but you have to close your eyes.” Kelly said as she walked out of the kitchen. “Nanna!” Lexa cheered as she reached for the woman who gladly took her. Lexa closed her eyes and the two adults walked toward the girl’s new room.

“Ok love, open your eyes.” Kelly said when she was given the go a head from Brooke and her son. Lexa opened her eyes and gasped. Her little eyes taken every new detail in. “I love it. Thank you!” Lexa shouted as she ran to her parents. “You’re welcome honey.” Brooke said as she laughed. “There is one more surprise for you though.” Brooke said and Lexa’s eyes lit up. Dennis walked toward Lexa’s closet door and opened it. “A dog!” Lexa squealed as she went to the dog. Dennis was worried that something would happen but when the dog attacked the girl is various slobbery licks, it was clear that everything was ok. “Thank you!” Lexa cheered again. The adults smiled at her and watched as she and the animal bonded.

“There are rules for the dog ok?” Brooke said and Lexa nodded. “I know what you’re going to say. I heard daddy tell you.” Lexa said and Brooke chuckled. “Ok, then you know we’re serious then. This is your responsibility.” Brooke said firmly and Lexa nodded. “Let’s take him out so he can go to the toilet.” Lexa said and the parents smiled at each other. “You have both made her dreams come true. You’ve done good.” Kelly said as they followed the girl. “Now, if you feel anymore pain, I want you to call me and I’ll come and watch Lexa so that your parents can be with you when this one is born.” Kelly instructed. Dennis and Brooke looked at each other. “My sister has offered to watch Lexa because we want you there for the birth of this baby. This is technically your first grandchild.” Brooke explained and Dennis nodded. Kelly looked at them with happiness. “Still, call me if you need anything. I mean it.” She said and made her leave.

The rest of the night consisted of the small family having dinner and Lexa asking to go to bed early so that she could play in her new room.

=

In the very early morning hours of Lexa’s birthday, there was still no baby. Brooke was annoyed, Dennis was growing nervous of becoming a dad for technically the first time and Lexa was getting impatient to meet her little sister. All of them combined were a mess of every feeling imaginable really. There was nothing they could but wait.

“Where are you going?” Brooke asked when she felt Dennis get out of bed. “Toilet.” He replied quietly. Brooke hummed and attempted to turn over. Brooke eventually sat up in a huff when she realized that turning over wasn’t going to happen. “Please just come out already. I’d much rather sleep on my belly but can’t because seem to still have a lump in me.” Brooke chided toward her belly. The baby kicked her mother in the ribs and Brooke hissed. “You little bugger. That hurt.” Brooke whined as she contorted her face in a pout. “What are you doing?” Dennis asked as he climbed back into bed. “She kicked me in the ribs.” Brooke said in defense. “You called her a little bugger.” He replied and Brooke rolled her eyes. “She refuses to come out. I’m sick of waiting. I just want to sleep on my belly but I can’t.” Brooke complained, making the man chuckle. Brooke playfully slapped his arm. “Tell your daughter to get out and stop being mean. Lexa was right, girls are supposed to be nice.” Brooke said as she laid down, facing her boyfriend. “She will be here when she’s ready.” He replied. Brooke picked up the nervousness in his voice. “Are you saying that because you don’t feel prepared for her?” Brooke asked and when Dennis didn’t answer, she knew that’s what it was. She leaned forward a little bit and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped her in his arms and held her securely.

“You know, no matter how prepared you may or may not feel, people are never prepare for a baby. I mean you can have all the gadgets and clothes and whatnot but in reality, no one is ever really prepared.” Brooke explained and the man kissed her forehead. “You seem prepared.” Dennis responded. “Every pregnancy is different. Every labor and birth is different and every baby is different. Every woman is different. If you look at Lex, she was early, this one clearly isn’t going to be early. It may seem like I am but I’m not.” Brooke explained again and Dennis nodded. “I know you’re nervous baby but there is no need to be. You are not in this alone, I’m here and so is Lex, we will help you honey.” Brooke said sweetly and Dennis kissed her. Brooke let her hands roam his body and eventually her hands found the hem of his shirt. Dennis sat up and removed it. Brooke sat up as well and removed her clothing. Dennis let his eyes rake over her body and for some reason, she felt extremely self conscious in that moment. She tried to cover herself back up but Dennis stopped her. He shook his head at her. “Don’t.” He said simply but Brooke continued to cover herself. Dennis took her hands in his and looked at her. “Why are you covering yourself?” He asked with worry. “Because I hate how I look while I’m pregnant Dennis. It was the same with Lexa.” Brooke said as she looked down, suddenly becoming shy. 

“You had no one to show you how amazing you are and just how strong you are for being willing to put yourself through this.” Dennis said as he held her face in one of his hands gently, while the other one rubbed her now covered leg. “Dennis.” Brooke whispered. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Pregnancy suites you Brooke. You have no idea just how much love I feel for you every time I see you. You are giving me the greatest gift a man could get. You gave my little buddy and you had do that alone. You had no one to show you just how much you being pregnant turns them on.” He explained and Brooke looked at him. “Swelling feet, constant cravings, occasional nausea, sleeplessness, cranky, back aches, body changes, mood swings, pain. That all turns you on? Den don’t be stupid.” Brooke replied with seriousness. “I’m not being stupid. It’s how I feel and if I’m being honest, if I could have you pregnant all the time, I would.” He said with a slight chuckle. “Let me show you how much I love and appreciate all the changes your body has made so that our daughter could grow.” He whispered as he brought his lips closer to hers. He kept her close to his body as he kissed her.

=

Hours later, both adults were in the kitchen making breakfast. “Where’s the bacon Den?” Brooke asked as she dug through the fridge. “I have it Brooke.” He replied as he looked at her over his shoulder. “You ok? You seem flustered.” He said as he noted her posture. “I think that cock of yours may have done something.” She whispered in his ear. Dennis smirked and felt the pride course through his veins. “I hope so. I want to meet her already.” He teased and Brooke looked at him with surprise. “I thought you were nervous about all of this.” Brooke said and the man shrugged. “I am but after your promise of you and Lexa being here for me, I think I’ll be ok.” He answered and Brooke kissed his shoulder. “You are going to make the most amazing father Den. I know Lexa adores you and this baby will as well.” Brooke responded and he turned to face her. “I love you. so much.” He said as he kissed her lovingly. Brooke smiled as the kiss was broken and hugged him. She really loved this man.

They finished cooking and as soon as the plate of pancakes were placed on the table, Lexa came down the hall with Carlos running behind her. She let the dog out and sat at the table. “Where’s the dog?” Brooke asked. Lexa looked at her. “His name is Carlos actually.” Lexa replied and Dennis laughed. “Sorry.” Brooke huffed out teasingly. “I let him out to pee.” Lexa said and Brooke smile. “Good girl.” Brooke praised. “Thanks mama.” Lexa replied. “Ok, enough of that. Happy birthday Lexa Loo.” Dennis said as he handed her a gift. Brooke and Lexa looked at him. “Den, you didn’t have to do this.” Brooke said as she laid her hand on his arm. The man smiled at his girls. “Open it.” Dennis said with excitement. Lexa did and her eyes fell on the prettiest thing she had ever seen. A big bright smile broke on to her face and she hugged Dennis. “What is it?” Brooke asked with curiosity. “A ring.” Lexa said with giggles. “A ring?” Brooke asked with a smile. Dennis nodded. “It’s mum and I for Lexa.” He explained and Lexa put it on her index finger. “It’s very pretty. Must have cost a pretty penny.” Brooke said pointedly. “Don’t worry about the price. We just wanted her to know that she will always have a special place in our hearts.” Dennis explained and Brooke smiled. “Can we eat now?” Lexa asked and Brooke nodded.

=

When Lexa was at school and Dennis was at work, Brooke went about cleaning the house in the hopes that it would make her water break. When it didn’t break, she decided to take Carlos for a walk for a little bit. She knew that walking was supposed to help. “Let the games begin.” Brooke said as she walked out the door with the leashed dog. They walked to the corner and down the street to the park where they power walked. Brooke so many strange looks but she ignored them. She was determined to walk this baby out. When Brooke had had enough of walking and nothing happening, her and Carlos made the journey home. “What are you looking at?” Brooke asked the dog as she fed him. He tilted his head to the side. He sat in front of her and whimpered. “Is she coming?” Brooke asked, knowing how intuitive dogs were with things like pregnancy. Brooke smiled and pat his head as she walked away. Needless to say, Carlos was glued to her side the whole day.

“Are you coming with me to get the kid as well?” The mother asked the dog who barked. Brooke chuckled as she took that as a yes. They got into the car and went to pick Lexa up. When her eyes landed on her dog, Lexa was so excited. She jumped into the car, put her seatbelt on and hugged the canine. “Can we go to the station to show Ziggy and Big Al my dog?” Lexa asked and Brooke had to chuckle. “Not today honey pie. We can maybe invite them over for dinner one night and you can show them then. Does that sound good?” Brooke asked and the little girl nodded with a huge smile. “Good girl.” Brooke praised. ‘I really do have a dog for a daughter.’ Brooke thought herself as she saw her daughter stick her head out the other window and open her mouth for the bugs to fly into. “Lexa, head in the car please.” Brooke asked after Lexa complained about her tongue becoming dry. Once they got home, Brooke allowed Lexa to play with Carlos before dinner. 

Just as Brooke was plating up the food, her phone rang. “Hi babe. How are you?” Brooke asked after seeing Dennis’ name flash across the screen. “I’m good but I have to stay a little longer. There was a bad fire today and Kev wants to have a meeting about it.” Dennis explained. “What time do you think you’ll be home?” The woman asked. “I don’t know love. I’ll try and be home as soon as I can.” He replied and she nodded. “That’s ok. I’ll just put your dinner in the fridge and whenever you come home, you can have it.” Brooke explained and Dennis smiled. “I love you Brooklyne.” He said. “I love you too Dennis.” She replied and they hung up. “Lexa, dinner!” Brooke called. The little girl ran inside and washed her hands before joining her mother at the table. “Where’s daddy?” Lexa asked. “He’s working late tonight, so it looks like it’s just you and me for a while kiddo.” Brooke said as they both ate their food.

=

“Den, that you?” Brooke asked as she felt the bed dip beside her. “Yeah. Sorry I’m so late. We had the meeting and then we got another call out and that was pretty bad as well.” Dennis explained as he pulled Brooke closer to him. “I’m sorry Den.” Brooke said, not really knowing what to say. He kissed the side of her head. “All good. Let’s just go to sleep, yeah?” He asked and Brooke nodded in agreement. Both of them slipping into a very deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight.

One week later, Brooke was still pregnant and at the end of her rope with everything. Her body ached and nothing she did seemed to help get the baby out and she had tried everything and I mean EVERYTHING. She was miserable and it was beginning to show as she got mad very easily. Both Dennis and Lexa getting the brunt of that anger. 

"LEXA!“ Brooke call for what to her like the millionth time. "Yes mama?” Lexa asked as she walked into the kitchen. “I have told you not to leave your stuff on the table. Take it to your room.” Brooke scolded. “But you asked me to leave it on the table so you could go through it.” Lexa replied carefully. “Enough. Just take it your room please and stop leaving your stuff everywhere.” Brooke said. “I don’t leave my stuff everywhere. You told me to leave it on the table so you could go through it.” Lexa replied but it just pissed Brooke off even more. Dennis heard the commotion from the office and walked to the kitchen to see what was going on. What he saw was Lexa in tears because Brooke was yelling at her and that’s something Brooke tried very hard not to do. 

“What’s going on out here?” The man asked as he leaned against the door frame. “I was in my room putting my toys away and mummy called my name. I came in here and she yelled at me for leaving ,y school bag on the table. She told me to leave it there so she could go through it.” Lexa explained through her tears. Brooke rolled her eyes and huffed. “It’s peanut. Just leave your bag on the table. Go play with Carlos outside while I talk with mummy ok.” Dennis said before giving the girl a sweet hug. When he was sure that the girl and her companion were outside, he turned to Brooke who was still annoyed. “Why did you let her off with that?” Brooke huffed out. “Because Brooklyne, you did tell her to leave it on the table.” He said and Brooke placed her hands on her hips. “No I didn’t.” Brooke defended. “Yes you did and this is not the first time you’ve told her to do something, she does it and it blows up in her face. You’ve done it with me. I don’t care if you’re pregnant or not, you have got to get off of that high horse of yours and realize that you are not the only one in this household. We want to meet her too you know.” Dennis explained and Brooke let out a breath of annoyance. Brooke continued to yell at him and he ignored her and when she realized this, she slapped him…hard. His head swinging to the side. Brooke immediately gasped and tried to apologize. Dennis’ eyes grew dark and he stormed to their room and slammed the door. He picked up his phone and called his mum. “Denny, are you ok?” Kelly asked after she heard him sniff. “I don’t know what to do. Brooke and I got into a fight and she slapped me.” He explained. “Why don’t you pack a bag for Lexa and Carlos and they can stay with me for a couple nights, that way you and Brooke can work on getting this baby out. Hopefully that will help.” Kelly said and Dennis sighed. “What am I supposed to do? We have tried everything, even sex and nothing works.” Dennis explained. Kelly talked him through all that he should do for Brooke and he agreed.

After the phone call ended, he went to Lexa’s room to pack a bag for her and Carlos for a few nights. “What are you doing?” Brooke asked through her tears when Lexa, Carlos and Dennis walked out the door. Brooke stood there and watched as Dennis drove away. She sauntered to the couch and continued to cry. When Dennis came back and walked over to her and wrapped his girlfriend in his arms. “I’m so sorry.” Brooke sobbed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I know baby. It’s ok.” Dennis said softly as he rubbed her back. “Where did you take Lexa and Carlos?” Brooke asked after they broke the hug. “With mum. She explained to me how you may be feeling and she offered to take the dog and Lex for a few days so that we can work on relaxing and also focus on getting this baby out.” Dennis explained and Brooke nodded as she looked at the ground. “Look at me.” Dennis said as he took her hands in his. “I’m sorry that I walked out without a word. I should have told you but I was kind of hurt if I’m honest.” Dennis said and Brooke looked at his cheek. She could see her hand print on it and she started to cry again. “Tell you what. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and get undressed. I’ll make some tea and we can have a bath and breathe.” Dennis explained and Brooke smiled. “Thank you Den.” She said as they went about setting up for their bath. 

“You didn’t have to run it Brooke.” Dennis said as he set the mugs down. She turned to face him and kissed him. “I know but I wanted to.” She said and Dennis smiled. He removed his clothes and they sunk into the warm water and Brooke sighed as Dennis wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands resting on her belly. “I’m sorry I slapped you. I guess I just got over angry.” Brooke said and Dennis shook his head. “It’s ok baby. I know that you are hurting and it’s making everything that much more intensified but in all honesty, I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Dennis said and Brooke nodded against his chest as she leaned her head back. “You’re right.” Brooke said and Dennis kissed her cheek. “Now, let’s just enjoy this and go to bed. I’m tired.” Dennis said and Brooke chuckled. “Yes, that sounds good and then maybe we can work on getting this little girl out.” Brooke responded with a warm smile.

=

The next morning Brooke laid in bed and Dennis was in the kitchen making them breakfast. “Dennis!” Brooke called from the bedroom and he stopped what he was doing and ran to her. “What?” He said with panic. “I have to pee and can’t get up.” Brooke replied with a cheeky smile, knowing full well why he was panicked. He huffed and went to help her to the bathroom. “I’m going to finish breakfast. Call me when your done.” Dennis explained and Brooke agreed. When she was done, she called for Dennis who had just brought the food to their room. “Alright love. There you go.” Dennis said as he tucked her in and handed her the breakfast she had asked him for.

They enjoyed the rest of their day eating, talking, cuddling, fucking and sleeping. Both determined to get this baby out before Brooke’s next doctor appointment.

=

Two days went by and Brooke and Dennis had just left her appointment. She was feeling very uncomfortable since the doctor had decided to do a membrane sweep to see if that would help anything but Brooke was certain that nothing could get this baby out. It was clear to her that she was going to have a stubborn daughter. That paired with an already sassy daughter and her and Dennis were in for a whirlwind of drama. “Is there anything that you want to do?” Dennis asked as they sat in his car on the way home. “Why don’t we got food shopping and then when we get home, we can make ready made meals for when this lump is born.” Brooke said and Dennis smiled. “Let me know if you change your mind and want to go home and rest ok?” Dennis asked and Brooke pat his shoulder in agreement.

When they arrived at the shop, there were so many people milling around that Brooke was afraid she would get lost in the sea of chaos. Dennis made sure to hold her hand and the only time he let go was to look at the fruit while Brooke examined the vegetables. She hoed and hummed while examining the produce and as she went to put a bag of potatoes in their cart, her water broke. Brooke looked down at the ground and saw a puddle on the ground along with her pants now being soaked. She looked around for Dennis who was talking to someone. Brooke groaned inwardly but knew that she had to get his attention. She tried waving her arms around but that went unnoticed so she kept trying. That was cut short however when a contraction tore through her body and a middle aged couple noticed her leaning over the cart trying to breathe. “Excuse me, is everything alright?” The lady asked and Brooke attempted to smile at her. “My water uh, it just broke.” Brooke said somewhat shyly. “Oh my. Clark, why don’t you go and get someone to help.” The lady spoke and her husband went over to the first worker he saw and that worker just so happened to be talking to Dennis. The two women watched as Dennis’ head shot in Brooke’s direction and he hurried over to her. “Are you the father?” The woman asked and Dennis nodded. “I am actually. Thank you for stopping and helping her. I appreciate it. ” Dennis said as he rubbed Brooke’s back.

The worker had assured the couple that they would take care of everything. Clark and his wife had helped Dennis get Brooke into the car before they parted ways. “I’m sorry babe. I should have been with you.” Dennis said as he felt the guilt rise in his chest. “No. Don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Brooke said as another contraction tore through her body. She grabbed on to Dennis’ thigh and squeezed it in the hopes that it would relieve some of the pain. Dennis took it as well and it seem to phase him either. He just let Brooke do what she needed to do and Promised that when she needed him the most, he would be there with all the know how he had. Brooke smiled at that.

Once they got to the hospital, Dennis rushed to Brooke’s door to open it for her and to help her walk to where they needed to be. “Fuck. This feels worse than when I was in labor with Lexa.” Brooke said through a whimper. “You’re doing well babe. I know it hurts but I promise that it will be over before you know it.” He replied with a small smile. “Hmmmm I love you Den.” Brooke said as the nurse helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room. “Alright lovely, there is a gown for you on the bed and there is an area her for the daddy. I will be back in a second to check on you and get you settled in further.” The nurse said as she hurried away. Dennis helped Brooke change and get settled on the bed. “Need anything?” He asked as he pulled the hospital blanket over her. “Can you call my mum and ask her if she would stopping at the house and grabbing the hospital bags and my pillow?” Brooke asked and the man nodded, pulling out his phone like he was asked to do. 

“Yeah, we had gone to an appointment for her today and while we were out at the shops, Brooke’s water broke.” Dennis explained as he and Gina spoke on the small device. Brooke listened as best she could but as soon as she felt the painful gush of something between her legs, she looked at Dennis with panic. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he slipped into ‘work mode.’ Brooke moaned in pain as her body lurched forward in attempt at doubling over. “Bed.” Was all that Brooke was able to say through an intense wave of pain. Dennis walked over to her and lifted the blanket by her feet. His eyes landing on a massive blood pool. Dennis pushed all worries aside and snapped into action. He helped her lay on her left side and pressed the button they told to press in an emergency and this was definitely cause for concern. Four nurses came running into the room and started assessing the woman. They deemed it unsafe for Brooke to deliver the baby the way she wanted and they rushed her to the O.R. There they speedily prepped her for surgery, all the while Dennis sat outside of the theater waiting for them to let him in again. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long. Dennis was sat beside Brooke’s head and he caressed her cheek as they waited patiently to hear the high pitched screaming of their daughter. “I’m such a failure Dennis.” Brooke said as tears rolled from her eyes. “You are not a failure. Do you hear me. You are strong and so courageous.” Dennis said as he pecked her lips quickly. 

The doctors worked quickly to try and get the baby out but there was too much blood. They were afraid that they may loose the baby but just in the nick of time, the baby was pulled from Brooke’s belly. The only downside, the baby was silent. “Why isn’t she crying Den?” Brooke asked with alarm. Dennis looked up over the sheet in front of them and saw what the doctors were dealing with. He wanted to drop to the ground and cry his eyes out but he knew that if he did, it wouldn’t solve anything. Instead, he turned back to his now sleepy looking girlfriend. “What are we going to name her?” Dennis asked in the hopes that it would wake Brooke up a little bit. It sort of worked. “I don’t know. I want to see her face first.” Brooke replied weakly. She was beginning to fade fast and it was in that moment that all hell really broke loose. Dennis was kicked out of the room and the nurses, who were able to get the little girl moving, allowed him to go with them as they assessed his daughter further.

=

A few hours later, the baby was deemed healthy enough to be in a room with her parents and Brooke had made it safely out of surgery after a very scary hour of the doctors trying to contain the problem. Dennis sat in his little area holding his daughter as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her and ran his index finger down her cheek softly, making he baby coo. “You are so beautiful. Just like mummy and sissy.” Dennis said as he kissed her little nose. “What’d I miss?” Brooke asked groggily as she opened her eyes finally. “Nothing much but I have someone here that wants to meet you if you’re up for it.” Dennis said as he walked over to her with the baby in his arms. Brooke nodded and the father passed the baby over to her mother. “She has your nose Den.” Brooke said as she smiled up at him. “She has your eyes, your mouth. She’s all you but with my nose.” Dennis said as he sat beside the bed. “I guess we have to name her.” Brooke said and Dennis nodded. “Since you went through all of that to bring her into this world, would you like to name her?” Dennis asked. “Are you sure? I was going to say that since she is your first child, you should get to name her.” Brooke said. “She’s my second child.” Dennis said with a smile. Both adults admiring each other. The baby not liking the lack of attention, let out a loud whimper as she balled her tiny hands into fists. “We’re in for it Den. I can tell we have another sassy one.” Brooke joked. “I don’t mind. It makes life that much better.” He said as he tried to get the baby to unclench her fists. “Flip a coin? Heads you name the baby and tails I name her.” Brooke said and Dennis shrugged and pulled out a coin. The coin landed on tails and Dennis smiled as that’s what he wanted in the first place.

Brooke looked at the baby. Her tiny face was perfect. Her skin so smooth and her lashes were so long. Her head full of hair as Brooke had suspected with all the heartburn she had been having. “Cassia.” Brooke whispered and the baby sighed. Brooke smiled in victory as the baby obviously responded to that name. “What do you think baby?” Brooke asked as she looked at her boyfriend. “I think it suites her but what does it mean?” Dennis asked. “Cassia mean cinnamon and since she may be sassy and we know she is stubborn, I think it fits.” Brooke explained. “What does cinnamon have to with anything?” The man asked with genuine confusion. “Some people consider cinnamon to be a spice and I don’t know, I think she’ll have a spicy personality.” Broke said and Dennis nodded. “What about a middle name?” Dennis asked and Brooke smiled. “Dawn.” She said proudly. “Why Dawn?” Dennis asked curiously. “Dawn was my grandma’s name and my middle name. I was really close with her when I was growing up. She told me once that her parents named her Dawn because she was their miracle baby and she was the dawn of a new chapter.” Brooke explained and Dennis kissed her tenderly. “I think Cassia Dawn Severs has a nice ring to it.” Dennis said after he broke the kiss. “Welcome to the world Cassia. Mummy and daddy love you so much.” Dennis whispered before kissing Cassia’s small forehead.

=

The next day Brooke and Cassia were looked over and when the doctor was satisfied, he said that he was going to permit visitors. The couple were happy to hear that as it would be nice to talk to other people who could actually hold a conversation instead of throwing a little tantrum when her parents didn’t give her any attention. Dennis called his mother, Gina and Richard, Brooke’s sister, Ziggy and of course Kev. Everyone except for Lexa, who was at school, huddled into the room a while later and enjoyed getting to meet Cassia. Kelly promised that she would be back with Lexa when she was done at school.

“I can’t wait for Lexa to meet this one.” Brooke said as she nursed the baby. “I know. I just hope it goes ok, since she initially didn’t want the baby.” Dennis replied and Brooke chuckled. “I’m sure that she will be ok. She seemed excited when we found out that she was a girl.” Brooke replied. “Yeah about that, how were you going to surprise me with that?” He asked and Brooke smiled at him. “I’m telling because if we have another baby, I can use that to surprise you or whoever knows the gender can surprise all of us.” Brooke responded and Dennis smiled. “You want more kids with me?” He questioned. “Of course I do.” Brooke replied with a huge smile. “I love you so much Brooke.” Dennis said as he walked over to her and kissed her. “I love you too Den. Thank you for everything that you have done for us.” Brooke said as there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Brooke said as she handed the baby off to Dennis to burp. The baby snuggling into her father. 

Kelly walked through the door with Lexa behind her. “Hi mum.” Dennis smiled when he saw her standing there. “How are you feeling since I last saw you?” Kelly asked Brooke. “Better actually. Your son let me sleep and he even changed a nappy.” Brooke said with a small giggle. Kelly laughed and looked over at her son with love. “I wanna see her.” Lexa said as she walked over to Dennis. “You can see her in a minute honey. He’s burping her.” Brooke said. Lexa nodded impatiently. “Here Den, let me show you something.” Kelly said as she walked over to the father. Kelly carefully picked the baby up from his arms and sat her on his lap. She told him where to put his hands. A hand on her back to burp her and hand on her belly but also just under her chin and slightly lean her forward so that her head is well supported. “This way, Lexa can see her and you can burp her at the same time.” Kelly said and the couple smiled at the older woman. “Thank you Kelly. I think we will have to remember that we can burp her like this. Didn’t know that when Lex was a baby.” Brooke said. “You’re welcome.” Kelly said as she walked back over to Brooke to sit down. 

“She’s pretty.” Lexa said as she examined Cassia’s face. “She has your nose.” Lexa said as she looked up at Dennis. Dennis smiled. “She sure does but I think she looks like mummy.” He said softly and Lexa nodded. After a few minutes of burping, Cassia let out the biggest burp Lexa had ever heard and laughed. The adults laughing as well. “Can I hold her daddy?” Lexa asked as she leaned against the back of the sofa. “Of course you can.” Dennis said as he told Lexa how to hold her arms. When the girl had her arms ready, Dennis place the baby in her arms. He held Cassia’s head for extra support and Lexa looked at her little sister. “You know how you said she looks like mummy?” Lexa asked and Dennis nodded. “She looks more like you I think.” Lexa smiled. Dennis returned her smile. Cassia opened her eyes and stared up at her sister. “She’s lookin at you.” Dennis said and Lexa giggled. “What’s her name?” Lexa asked as she looked at the man. “Cassia.” He replied and Lexa smiled. “It’s a good name.” The little girl said as she turned her attention back to the baby. “Look.” Lexa said to Dennis. Cassia’s tiny tongue was sticking out. “Why is she doing that?” Lexa asked. “I think she’s hungry again.” Dennis said. Lexa let him take the baby and place her in Brooke’s arms. “Do you want us to go?” Kelly asked as Brooke latched the baby. “No it’s fine. I’m going to have to do this at the house too.” Brooke said and Kelly nodded. “Mummy, did I stick out my tongue when I was a baby?” Lexa asked as she climbed on to Dennis’ lap. “You sure did. You even did it when you would stare at me and I stuck my tongue out at you.” Brooke replied. “So I copied you?” Lexa asked and Brooke nodded. “I like to think it was your favourite thing to do.” Brooke responded and Lexa’s eyes traveled to where the baby was latched. “Does that hurt?” She asked as she looked back up at her mum. “Not at all. I don’t really feel it.” Brooke said and it was true as Cassia was a good eater so far. Cassia continued to suckle and the others talked and laughed until Lexa announced that she was tired. “We can go if you want to.” Kelly said and Lexa nodded. They collected their things and went to leave but Lexa ran back to the room with a gift in her hands. Kelly knocked on thee door again. 

“I forgot to give this to you. It’s from Ms. McLanning.” Lexa explained and handed the gift bag over to Brooke. “Tell her we said thank you.” Dennis said as Brooke opened it. Inside held a Hippo like blanket and a Hippo rattle. Both of them were hand made by Lexa’s teacher. “Den look.” Brooke said as she held up the items for him to see. “They’re so cute.” He said with a smile. “Let’s go nanna.” Lexa said once Brooke had opened the gift. “We love you Lexa Loo.” Dennis said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. “I love you tooo daddy. So much.” Lexa replied into his neck. 

=

Two weeks later, Brooke and Cassia were home and trying to get into a routine. Today was the first day that Brooke was able to take Lexa to school. Of course Dennis had to go back to work but with Lexa around, Brooke knew that she and Cassia were in good hands. “Alright Lexa, you ready to go?” Brooke called from Cassia’s nursery. “Yes mum.” She called as she waited by the door. Brooke walked to the door with the baby in her car seat. “Ok, let’s go.” The mother said as they walked out to the car. Brooke buckling her daughters into the vehicle. They got to the school yard and Brooke jumped out, helped Lexa out and grabbed the car seat. Lexa ran ahead of her mother as she always did when Brooke dropped her off. “Lexa, stop running please.” Brooke called and Lexa stopped and waited for her. “Thank you missy.” Brooke said as she caught up with her oldest. Together they walked to the classroom. Lexa put her bag in it’s spot and said goodbye to her mother and baby sister. “Good morning Lexa.” Ms. McLanning greeted as the girl walked inside the classroom with her mother. “Good morning.” Lexa replied with a friendly smile. “Here mama. you can put her here.” Lexa said as she pulled out her chair. “Thanks honey.” Brooke said as she placed the car seat down. 

“Mum, can I show my friends the baby please?” Lexa asked and Brooke nodded. “Let’s just leave her in there though ok?” The mother said and Lexa nodded and ran off to get her friends. The teacher noticed and walked over to Brooke. “I believe congratulations are in order.” She smiled and Brooke smiled at her. “Thank you Ms. McLanning.” Brooke said and the teacher smiled. “Evie please.” The teacher said. “Thank you so much for the gift as well. They are beautiful.” Brooke said and the teacher smiled. They continued to talk until Lexa and her little friends came to see Cassia.

=

“Girls, I’m home.” Dennis called when he walked through the door from and with dinner. “Living room.” Brooke called. The man walked over to his family. “What is she doing?” Dennis whispered when he saw Lexa and Cassia in a stare off. “They have been at this for the past five minutes or so.” Brooke explained and Dennis laughed. Life with girls was going to be interesting.

“What did you get?” Brooke asked as she picked up the baby and followed Dennis to the kitchen with Lexa and Carlos trailing behind. “Dinner.” He replied with a shrug. Brooke smiled and kissed him. “Thank you babe.” She said once the kiss was broken. “You’re welcome. Thought we could use a night off from cooking.” Dennis explained. “Sounds great. Let me just get this one changed and in bed.” Brooke said as she adjusted the baby in her arms. “Pass her to me, I’ll change her and put her down.” Dennis said as he reached for the baby. Brooke smiled at him and passed him the small mass. “Can I help?” Lexa asked. “Of course but Carlos has to stay with your mum.” Dennis said and Lexa told the dog to stay while the three of them walked down the hall. 

Dennis laid Cassia on her change table and undid her onesie. Cassia started fussing. “Hey pretty girl.” Lexa said as she kissed the baby’s cheek. Dennis smiled but started gagging when he saw that Cassia had rather nastily filled the nappy. Lexa tried not to laugh. “You ok?” She asked through her laughter that now fell from her lips. Dennis just nodded and frantically looked for the wipes. “Here.” Lexa said as she handed him some wipes. He couldn’t do it though. Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. She took over wiping her sister. She had seen her mother do it countless times and it was easier then she thought. When she was finished, she threw the wipes away and Dennis then took over. “It’s not that bad. I thought you did that before.” Lexa said and Dennis shook his head. “Only after she peed.” He breathed out. “Next time just hold your breath. That’s what I just did.” Lexa explained and Dennis had to smile. “Did I do ok at cleaning her?” The girl asked and Dennis inspected the baby. Cassia was growing annoyed and let out a loud whine. “Your ok. Daddy and sissy are here.” Dennis cooed and Cassia started to cry. Dennis hurried to change her and get her redressed. He picked the infant up and pat her back as she cried even more. Dennis managed to get her settled. He laid her down and kissed her forehead. 

Dennis walked to his room to change and Lexa ran to the kitchen to tell her mother what happened. “He really gagged?” Brooke wheezed out through her laughter. “Yeah. You should have seen it.” Lexa laughed and Dennis walked around the corner. “Laughing at me?” He asked as he wrapped Brooke in his arms. “You bet.” Brooke said as she laughed some more. He rolled his eyes and looked at Lexa. “Love you?” She tried and Dennis just smiled at her. “I love you too you little pot stirrer.” Dennis said as he sat next to her at the table. The three of them eating and laughing more at Dennis and his reaction to a dirty nappy.


	9. Chapter Nine.

“Got everything you need?” Dennis asked as he ushered Brooke to the door.

“Yes. You sure you have things under control?” Brooke asked as she opened the door.

“Yes I do my beautiful girl, now go.” He said and Brooke left the house.

“Is she gone?” Lexa asked and Dennis nodded.

“Good because Cassie is up and she pooped.” The little girl admitted and Dennis grimaced.

“I’ll help you Den Den.” She said as she took his hand and took him to the baby’s room. When they walked into the said room, Dennis saw that Lexa had set everything up and even had clothes pins sitting out.

“What are these for?” He asked as he picked up a peg.

“Bend down.” Lexa instructed and he did. When he got to her level, Lexa took the peg from him and stuck it on his nose carefully.

“Alright.” Dennis said as he took a deep breath and held it.

“I would breathe, you’ll pass out if you don’t.” Lexa instructed. Dennis just looked at her.

“The peg is to block the smell of her poop.” The little girl said with a raised brow.

Dennis changed the nappy successfully, completely unaware that Brooke had forgotten her card and snuck back to retrieve it from her bedside table. The woman walked past the nursery and saw her boyfriend with a peg on his nose as he changed their daughter.

Brooke had even gone as far as taking a picture and a video to show Ziggy when she met up with her. When she was satisfied with the content, she pocketed her phone and card and walked out to her car again.

=

“What took you so long?” Ziggy asked as she and Brooke walked into the spa together.

“I forgot my card and had to go back and get it but when I walked back past Cassia’s room, I saw something that I had to take a picture and video of.” Brooke replied as she pulled out her phone.

Brook handed her device to her friend and let her have a look.

“I can’t believe Asbo changes nappies.” Ziggy said incredulously.

“I know but look at the peg on his nose.” Brooke laughed.

“That has Lexa written all over that.” Ziggy added.

The woman continued laughing at the situation as they moved toward their destination.

=

“Good job Den Den.” Lexa praised when Cassia was happily cooing in her father’s arms.

“Thank you. Now, how about some lunch before we head out to pick up the ring that you helped me pick out?” Dennis asked, making Lexa beam with excitement.

“I hope mum says yes.” She said, hugging Dennis’ legs.

“I hope so too honey.” He replied nervously.

After they were done with their food, Dennis got the girls dressed and ready to go.

“Are you sure you’re ok if I marry your mum?” Dennis asked Lexa for what felt like the millionth time

Lexa just gave him a look that said ‘I’ve already told you yes, stop asking me.’

“Sorry. I’m just scared.” He replied.

“You don’t have to be.” She said.

“Why is that?” Dennis asked, genuinely curious.

“Cause mummy loves you.” She answered in an obvious tone.

“Even though I know that, it’s a very big step. I don’t even know if she’ll say yes.” He admitted.

“You worry too much.” Lexa said seriously.

“Thanks for that. I thought we were friends.” He replied, mocking hurt.

“No, you’re more than that.” Lexa muttered.

“What do you mean by that?” He questioned.

Before Lexa answered, Dennis pulled up to the jewelry store and stopped the car.

He turned around to face Lexa.

She smiled at him.

“What did you mean by that?” He asked again.

“You are my friend but you’re also my dad.” She answered.

Dennis smiled at her and she giggled.

“Come on Lex.” He said, trying not to show the fact that every time she called him ‘dad’ melted his heart and made him want to burst into happy tears.

Lexa wasn’t stupid though, she could hear in his voice how much it meant to him.

=

“I swear, this man better marry you. I love him for this.” Ziggy said as she enjoyed the foot massage she was getting.

“Zig, I paid for everything. I felt bad for leaving him with the kids but he encouraged me to go. That’s it.” Brooke replied, wanting to laugh at her friend.

“Brooke, Asbo changes Cassia’s nappy. Guys don’t normally do that. Mine, he wouldn’t go near a nappy unless it was number one. Plus Asbo is a good guy and I really think he’s good for you and Lex. Lexa needs a good father in her life and she finally has one.” Ziggy stated.

Brooke nodded and wondered what Dennis and the girls were doing.

“Call him.” Ziggy said, knowing that that’s where her friend’s mind had gone.

“Thank you.” Brooke answered.

The woman pulled out her phone and dialed her boyfriend’s number.

What she didn’t know is that Dennis was talking to the jeweler and that Lexa would answer because Dennis was freaking out.

“Hi mum.” Lexa answered cheerfully.

“Hi kiddo, what are you three up to?” Brooke asked.

“Nothing.” She replied, a little too quickly.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Brooke asked, now knowing that something was going on by her daughter’s too quick response.

“Nothing mum I promise.” She replied.

“Let me talk to Dennis please.” Brooke said.

“Bye mum.” Lexa said as she hung up. Feeling panic as well.

“Little bugger just hung up on me.” Brooke mumbled.

“Want me to call him?” Ziggy offered.

Brooke nodded and smiled gratefully.

“Hi.” Lexa answered again.

“Lex darlin, can you put As- Dennis on the phone for me. I have a question for him.” Ziggy tried.

“All questions go through me.” Lexa replied.

“Please honey, it’s really important.” Ziggy said.

Lexa looked at Dennis and he shook his head, looking down at Cassia who was drinking her bottle in her father’s arms.

“He’s busy.” The girl said truthfully.

“Lexa come on honey, Where is Dennis.” Ziggy asked, looking at Brooke nervously.

Dennis showed Lexa how to put the phone on speaker so that he could talk.

“Stop worrying so much. I’m feeding the baby.” Dennis said when he knew the phone was on speaker.

“Prove it.” Ziggy and Brooke said in unison.

Both of them knowing how mad Cassia got when you took her bottle away. There was one problem though. Cassia never got mad at the bottle taken away when she was falling asleep and she was currently falling asleep.

“I can’t.” He said truthfully.

“You aren’t feeding her are you.” Brooke said. “If you didn’t want to talk all you had to do was tell me.” Brook continued, feeling emotional.

“Be nice mum. Cassie is sleeping.” Lexa warned. “She doesn’t get mad when she’s sleeping.” Lexa continued, before going to climb a tree.

Brooke sighed.

“Just tell me the truth please. You are both scaring me now by not telling me what you are doing.” Brooke admitted.

“Babe, Cassia is asleep in my arms and Lex is climbing a tree.” He replied. 

An idea popped into Dennis’ head.

“I’ll call you right back.” He said, ending the call abruptly.

“Well great. Do you mind if we go home after this so that I can check on them.” Brooke asked.

“Brooke, what if he is telling the truth.” Ziggy replied.

Brooke was about to speak when her phone buzzed with a video call.

She quickly answered and was met with sleeping Cassia.

“See. She’s sleeping.” Lexa said as she kept the phone on her little sister.

“Right, where’s Dennis?” Brooke questioned.

Brooke and Ziggy watched as the phone went blurry. 

Lexa climbed up next to Dennis and he helped her turn the camera around.

Lexa and Dennis beamed at the camera, making Brooke narrow her eyes at them suspiciously.

“What are you up to?” The woman asked.

Both the little girl and Dennis rolled their eyes.

“Ok, ok. Sorry for wanting to make sure you three were ok.” She said.

“Why couldn’t you just take Lexa’s word for it?” Dennis wondered out loud.

“Because her answer was way too quick for my liking and since when does ‘nothing’ classify as ‘we’re fine’?” Brooke replied with her brow raised.

“Please trust me. Both of the girls are perfectly fine.” Dennis said as he moved Cassia so that her head was resting on his shoulder. 

Cassia smiled slightly in her sleep and Ziggy cooed.

“I’m sorry. I’ve not really been away from them and it’s hard.” Brooke admitted.

“I know baby. But it hurts when you don’t trust me.” Dennis said before kissing Cassia’s forehead to stop her from whimpering.

“You’re really good with them Asbo.” Ziggy complimented warmly.

Dennis smiled gratefully.

“Thanks Zig.” He replied.

=

A few hours later, Dennis, Cassia and Lexa were at the station with his mum. Kev had kindly allowed Dennis to use the station for the proposal. He even organized a bunch of sweet treats for after Dennis asked Brooke to marry him.

“Thanks again for this Kev.” Kelly said as she coloured with her grandchildren.

“It’s really no problem. I’m happy to do it.” He replied, patting Dennis on the shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Kev asked the other man.

“I’m bricking it.” Dennis admitted with a shaky breath.

Lexa giggled, drawing attention to herself.

“You think it’s funny do you Lexa loo?” Dennis asked.

“Before we lived with you, I used to hear mum cry sometimes. She doesn’t do that anymore. You make us happy.” Lexa stated, making Dennis smile.

“Come give me a hug. I really need one.” He admitted.

The little girl happily granted his wish.

Lexa threw her arms around his neck after being picked up.

“I love you daddy.” She whispered.

Dennis smiled and sighed contentedly. 

“I love you too my Lexa loo.” He replied, kissing the side of her head.

=

“Mama is here.” Lexa said when she ran into where Kelly, Gina and Richard were waiting. 

“I hope everything goes well.” Kelly said, letting out a shaky breath.

Gina nodded in agreement and hugged Dennis’ mother.

“Good luck daddy.” Lexa said to Dennis as he walked out to where he knew Ziggy told Brooke to wait.

=

“Zig, you have a call.” Dennis said.

Ziggy smiled and sent the man a sly wink.

“Why are we here?” Brooke asked, feeling suspicious.

“Kev asked if we wanted to join in on the lunch everyone was having. Thought it might be nice to get out of the house for a bit and since you were out already, why not.” He explained.

Brooke nodded, not buying into what he was saying.

“Right, well if that’s true, where are the girls?” She said.

“They’re inside. Cassia is with Big Al and Lexa is helping Mince make the burger patties.” Dennis replied with a shrug.

“Alright then. Let’s go in. I’m actually starving.” Brooke said and Dennis looked at her with a smirk.

The man held out his hand for her to take. She accepted it happily.

“Thank you for encouraging me to go out today. I think I really needed it and I’m sorry for not trusting you the way I should.” Brooke spoke up as they stopped in front of a pump. The very same pump they were in front of when Dennis confronted Brooke about being pregnant.

Instead of answering her, Dennis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in and giving her a tender kiss.

Brooke broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at the man in front of her. 

“I love you so much Dennis.” She said softly.

“I love you too Brooke.” He replied, suddenly feeling a wave of nerves rush through him.

“Are you ok? You’re shaking a little bit.” Brooke questioned.

Dennis could feel the butterflies in his belly, his heart raced and his heart seemed to skip a couple beats. He felt jittery and was unable to move.

“Babe, you’re scaring me so much right now.” Brooke said after not getting an answer from him.

Dennis pulled away from her slightly and cleared his throat.

“Wait, are you doing what I think you are?” Brooke inquired nervously.

Dennis nodded and started to kneel before Brooke stopped him.

“Please don’t do this Dennis.” She begged.

Dennis looked at her with hurt in his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides and he hung his head.

“Please Brooke.” Dennis spoke.

“No Dennis.” The woman said before walking away, leaving the man standing there with tears in his eyes.

His heart shattered as he watched her walk away. He looked down at the ring and started crying.


End file.
